Total Cyber Island, Bren Style
by Bren Tenkage
Summary: It is time for Total Cyber Island, the sequel to the first four fanfictions by this author. Send in your character and hope for the best. Rated T for Fantasy Violence and to be safe. Enjoy
1. Total Cyber Island, Bren Style

AN: Alright it is time to start TDI with Bren as the new host, but I think we should go to my favorite type of TDI, Virtual style

Bren inside of the mess hall where a lot of immersion tanks are

Bren: Last time on Total Drama Island, first season Owen won by a brownie, Season 2, Chase won Star Wars style, Season 3, Ean took down me in dueling, Season 4, AJ became the first female TDI winner, and finally in our Spin off of Total Cyber Island, we had me win the right to become Chris's replacement. Now it is time for another action packed adventure of Total Cyber Island, so I need 14 competitors to play the game and earn 1 million dollars.

Screen Goes Blank

AN: That's right, I'm back with the latest TCI fanfiction, now follow the guidelines for your character because I won't pick you if you fail to comply, I don't want to be rude, I just don't like guessing

Now the character Classes, are as followed, when you pick your class think up an outfit to go with it, honestly I want great ideas people

Blade Master

Nature Shaman

Heavy Knight

Knight (uses claymores and some holy magic)

Illusionist

Dragoon (uses the power of dragons and lances)

Tamer (tames monsters)

Martial Artist

Archer

Summoner (uses Yugioh cards as the summon tool, state deck type)

Hunter (hunter uses blades and arrows)

Ninja (or Kunoichi if you're female)

Magic Gunman (the bullets are magic not the gunman)

Black Mage

White Mage

Thief

Beast Warrior (becomes a beast for combat)

Necromancer

Bard (uses magic songs for different effects)

Berserker (uses axes)

Trap Master (can create traps)

Magic Artist (can doodle and his creations come to life)

Aura Master (uses inner energy for attacks)

Name:

Age (16-18):

Gender:

Stereotype:

Personality:

Strengths:

Weakness:

Fear (no one is fearless):

Class:

Look (goes with Class):

Why TCI:

Audition tape (not optional)

Other

Oh and on another note I suggest you read my other TDI work to understand my guy and how I work things, I'm not advertising I'm just doing this so if I reference my previous TDI work, then I won't confuse you. Also if I send you off, don't cry and stop reading, honestly I hate that, you may come back, I mean Izzy and Eva came back.


	2. The Players

Here is all the characters that will be chosen, if you didn't make it, I just want to say that I considered your character but I just don't need you, maybe in the next TCI fanfic you might be put in. Anyway I decided to just start with the fic right now, with 10 players, oh and to Fleur du Destin, sorry I forgot to add your character in, then I got done with doing the first chapter and such, so I hope you understand.

Name: Matt Stevens

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Stereotype: The Artist

Personality: A cool person who is friendly to all. He can be shy around girls  
and get tongue twisted really easy when he talks to them.

Strengths: Making doodles, spray painting, graffiti making friends and  
helping others.

Weakness: Talking to girls, a lot of things that are physical (he is sort of  
accident prone).

Fear: Fast cars, car crashes

Class: Magic Artist

Look (goes with class): A magic wizard hat with a multi-colored with khaki  
pants and a utility belt equiped with cans of spray paint in them. Blue left  
eye, green right eye. Jet black hair to his shoulders.

Why TCI: He has seen all of Bren and friends previous adventures and really  
thought that he'd have fun playing the game.

Other: I think that's it...

name: Russell Figgins

age: 18

gender: male

sterotype: jock

personality: Russell is a nice guy, he tries to be friends with everybody.

strengths: good stamina from playing football. good speed and durablity.

weakness: he isn't too smart.

fear: bears

class: Heavy Knight

look: sigfried's armor from SC4.

why: to try something different.

other: i have nothing else to say.

Name: Marnie Johnston

Age (16-18): 17

Gender: Girl

Stereotype: The weird crazy artist freak with anger issues

Personality: Marnie is really weird, crazy, hyper and creative. She's really  
nice when you get to know her, but to strangers she's really strange. Although  
she's mostly nice, she'll blow up in your face if you get her mad.

Strengths: art

Weakness: trying to impress boys.. it obviously doesn't work.

Fear (no one is fearless): bugs

Class: Magic Artist

Look (goes with Class): Light blue vest over a purple t-shirt, light blue  
gloves and gold boots with a gold skirt and purple leggings. She has long  
brunette hair with streaks of different colors and very very dark blue eyes  
with a tint of purple.

Why TCI: To let her creative juices flow, and meet new friends. (Her mom says  
she's not "social" enough)

Audition tape (not optional) You see a girl turn on the camera and wave. "Hi!  
My name is Marnie and I wanna be on TCI! Please pick me because.. watch! I can  
do this!" As she says this, she draws a stick person and watches as it starts  
waving. "Voila! Soo that's why you should pick me! Bye!"

Other: She named her paint-brush. His name is Archie!

Name: Kaylie Ray

Age (16-18):17

Gender: Female

Stereotype: Nice Cheerleader

Personality: she is peppy! she is also nice, gosipy, and sad at times when  
she can sense things.

Strengths: flexibiility and leg strength, flips and splits

Weakness: darkness for it defeats her

Fear (no one is fearless): darkness

Class: White Mage

Look (goes with Class): The normal white mage outfit except its at her thigh,  
Her hair is in a high pony tail with two peices of hair on the side of her  
face. Her hair is brown with straight bangs. She has a hood outfit instead of  
a hat. She is tall and skinny

Why TCI: to show the world cheerleaders can be as good as boys in this such  
of a thing

Audition tape (not optional) A girl is doing back flips and toe touches. Then  
she goes up to the screen.  
" Hey TCI! I'm Kaylie Ray. As you can see, I can do back flips and such for  
I'm a white mage. I'm strong in defense magic so i learned these things for  
atacks and such! Well, i can use my magic to help a lot so plz pick for TCI!  
She jumps over the camera and turns it off.

Name: Jett Green

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Stereotype: The split person

Personailty: Cool, outgoing, yet dark and sinister if the competition calls  
for it. Jet might seem like a nice guy once you meet him, but inside there's  
evil waiting to get loose.

Strengths: Flirting, smart, manipulates people easily.

Weakness: Evil inside self

Fear: Himself (when he turns evil)

Class: Jet himself is a white mage, but as his heart darkens he evolves into  
a black mage.

Look: He has a white wizard hat, and white robes, with a white spell book in  
his hands always. When it's Evil Jet, his clothes turn black with red flames  
on them, his spell book becomes black with dark spells, and his eyes turn red.  
Jet has white hair when good, and black with red streaks when bad.

Why TCI: To control his anger inside.

Audition tape: Jet is sitting outside under a tree reciting white magic to  
help a kid that was hurt. "Hi!" Jet says. "I think you should pick me for TCI  
because..." Jet starts shaking and then his clothes turn black and red.  
"...Because if you don't, you'll pay!" Evil Jet laughs and burns the camera  
with black magic.

Other: Jet really does try to control himself, but sometimes the darkness is  
too overwhelming.

Name: Kari (car-e)

Age (16-18): 17

Gender: female

Stereotype: The shy Aura master

Personality: Kari is very shy and quiet. She'll tend to stay away from the  
other teens, and be off by herself. She keeps all her emotions bottled up,  
which is why she has a such powerful Aura.

Strengths: She analyzes everything and everyone very deeply, so that can help  
her in the long run. Her Aura is very powerful.

Weakness: Well, she really doesn't talk at all... and she struggles with  
controling her Aura.

Fear (no one is fearless): Claustaphobic

Class: Aura master

Look (goes with Class): Kari has long white hair, and lavender eyes. She has  
two small triangles inprinted underneth her right eye, and on the palms of her  
hands.  
She wears a lavender kimono-like outfit.

natural look: when Kari is not in her Aura master form, her hair is natrually  
black and wears a lavender hoodie and dark blue skinny jeans.

Why TCI: Her parents wanted to try to break her out of her  
shyness/quietness.

Audition tape: The camera turns on to reveal two middle aged people standing  
in front of a camera, smiling.  
"Hello, i'm Rachel, and that's my husband, Bob. No, were aren't trying out  
for TCI, we want our daughter to."  
The camera shifts to a girl reading a book on her bed. The camera then  
moves back to Rachel and Bob.  
"Kari, our daughter, use to outgoing, talkative, and just full of life..  
That all changed one year ago.. Last year, Kari's bestfriend and boyfriend,  
were killed in a car crash. Kari was the only one to survive. Since then, Kari  
became a quiet girl, that never talks to even us. We just want the old Kari  
back, so please, choose her."  
The camrea then zooms in on Kari for a couple seconds, then goes blank.

Name: Ben Lepard

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Stereotype: Quiet Necromancer

Personality: Keeps to him self alot but is nice once you get to know him. He  
always is reading a book and writes dark peotry. And people tend to avoid Ben  
for reasons he doesn't understands.

Strengths: Can control anything with a dark aura and is a master with his  
Sythe.

Weakness: Bright light makes him week.

Fear: Accidently killing someone.

Class: Necromancer

Look: Wears a Dark cloak with the hood up and covering his face. He has Black  
hair and Blue eyes. he has a classic sythe (like the Grim Reaper)

Why: Nothing beter to do.

Tape: Ben stand in front of the Camra and laughs "I don't even remember what  
I'm doing" he says "Look if you want a guy who is nice and easy to get along  
with pick me ok" Camera goes off.

Name: Sam Lanstrom

Age (16-18): 17

Gender: Male

Stereotype: Otaku

Personality: He's really a kind, gentle, friendly guy who loves to read  
manga, watch anime and share his passions with whoever's interested. He  
honestly wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose if unangered, but if you do make him  
mad you'd best hide for an hour till he calms 's almost shocking to see  
how different he can be when he's mad, he gets loud, strong and looses touch  
with whats around him.

Strengths: He's a quick learner, makes sure to give a hundred and ten  
percent, very creative, and he makes friends easily.

Weakness: A hideously short temper, has a tendency to say the wrong thing at  
the worst time, gets a little competitive at times.

Fear (no one is fearless): Heights

Class: Summoner (The "Dark" monsters ex: Dark Grepher)

Look (goes with Class): Wheres a wheres a black jacket with a red shirt  
underneath, a pair of black jeans, a belt with his deck case on it and a gun  
metal grey duel disk on his right arm.

Why TCI: He's a rabid fan of the show and wanted to join the action.

Audition tape (not optional: Audition Tape: *Tape begins with Sam calmly  
sitting on his bed with a polite smile on his face* "Hello I'm Sam Lanstrom,  
and I think I'd be perfect for one of the spots on Total Cyber Island, I'm  
Friendly, fun to hang with, and I can be a fierce competitor. I also" We hear  
a young voice come from the outside "Hey Sam?" Sam looks slightly annoyed  
"Yeah what?" "Don't be mad but I kinda scratched your car when I pulled my  
bike out of the garage."

Sam's eyes widen "You did what!?" He screamed "Yeah gotta go to a friends  
house by!" The voice said hurriedly and you hear a door slam shut. "That  
Stupid little brat! How could he be so careless it just ARG!" He fumes  
throwing his arms back, smashing the lamp on his nightstand. "Oops, oh well,  
I'll get another lamp later and redo the tape tomorrow." He mutters shutting  
the camera off. *Although what he doesn't know is that his brother thinks the  
tape is ready and sends it anyway, Causing Sam even more frustration.*

Other: He's single ladies.

Name: Harmony "Harli" Dean

Age (16-18): 18

Gender: Female

Stereotype: Rebel, tough girl, but nice.

Personality: Nice, easy going and friendly but call her by her first name and  
she'll punch you. She likes to fight tough and you better watch out if you get  
her mad. Sarcastic and witty, will hurt anybody if they talk about how "hot  
and awesome" her older diva of a sister and actress, Heather Dean.

Strengths: computers, can hack into any computers. Can sing well and play  
guitar.

Weakness: has a tendency to scare off anybody who tries to her about her  
sister.

Fear (no one is fearless): she is afraid that when she makes a friend, that  
they are her friend because of her famous sister.

Class: Kunoichi

Look (goes with Class): black tank top with armbands. She has long brown hair  
with a black bandana around her head. She has a chocker and wears black finger  
nail polish. She wears black jeans with a silver and black belt. She alos has  
some chain hanging off of her jeans. She wears black boots.

Why TCI: to help her be more known as a manga artist.

Audition tape (not optional) *opens up to a bed in an apartment that she and  
Masashi shares.* Hi, as you probally know I'm the younger sister of Heather  
and the reason I want to be on TCI is to prove to the world I'm NOT like my  
sister and if you mention her I'll punch you. Anyway I want to be a kuniochi  
because I've taken karate and other styles of fighting for almost 10 years.

Masashi*off camara*: Hey Harli, her sister on the phone, want me to tell her  
you said screw you?

Harli: Please do, and tell her I burned her latest movie.

Masashi: 'K

Oh that was my boss, but we're more like best friends. I hope you pick me.  
*turns off camara*

Other: Born in Texas, she lived the good life thanks to her famous sister. At  
2, her parents got tired of Heather and left her to take care of Harmony.  
After years and years of Heather Dean that and Heather Dean this, she went to  
Japan to get away from it all. She ended up moving there and started working  
as an assitant/protege to Masashi Kishimoto, who was the one who persuaded her  
to go on TCI and the one who she respected the most.

Name:Marion Sanders

Age (16-18):16

Gender:Male

Stereotype:The Rocker

Personality:Wild, Friendly and calm around people but really focused and  
tough on challenges

Strengths:Solve Puzzles, He can play the guitar, can do some crazy flips, has  
muy thai kickboxing moves

Weakness:Can be a bit clumsy sometimes

Fear (no one is fearless):scorpions

Class:Bard

Look (goes with Class):Silver boots, Brown pants, a red t-shirt under a long  
brown vest, fedora style hat over his long brown hair and regular eyeglasses  
over his brown eyes. a long silver and black fenderstratocaster style guitar  
around his back.

Why TCI:To bring the rock and roll to a new level

Audition tape (not optional): Camera shows Marion playing a killer solo on a  
rock song in his garage while blindfolded to make it more interesting. As he  
finished he removed his blindfold and put his eyeglasses back on. "Hey there  
the names Marion and I'm showing what i can prove to be on TCI, I mean it  
would be great to prove a powerful impact and bring a whole new style to the  
bard class. It's time that the cyber world experience that of Rock and Roll"  
:He finishes up by playing some guitar riffs as the camera goes off:

Other-not much

Name: Shane

Age (16-18): 16

Gender: male

Stereotype: the fighter

Personality: he loves fighting, at home he was always the school bully and the boxing pro

Strengths: strength, good stamina, loves fighting

Weakness: can be cruel when he is fighting

Fear (no one is fearless): clowns

Class: Berserker

Look (goes with Class): all muscle, brown leather armor, black leather armor, a huge battle axe that has a ebon black handle

Why TCI: To prove his power

Audition tape (not optional) A camera turns on and it shows a room filled with weights and punching bags, and a guy with short black hair, wearing black tee shirt and shorts, comes into view and he says," Hey dude pick me, because I'm a tough guy, see watch" He picks up a barbell, so he says as it is over his head "I can bench 200 no sweat, so I want to prove my power in the famous Total Cyber Island" The floor beneath him cracks and he falls through it ending the video.

Other none

Theme song

Same Lyrics but the scenes are different

Opens to a POV of walking into a capsule then when it closes we see 1's and 0's cover the screen then we see the middle of RPG town where Bren is listening to Marion playing the lute then the camera moves past him to see Shane with his Battle axe chopping down trees with one swing. Moves to on the roof tops where Matt and Marnie are facing each other then they draw their tools, Matt with his spray cans, and he makes flames that shoot out at here, but Marnie pulls out "Archie" and paints a bucket of water and puts out the flames. Moves to the middle of an arena where Russell is taking on Jett (Kari is watching silently and emotionless) who does a shine attack, and when Russell charges at him with his Zambato, Jett changes into his other form and does a black magic attack sending Russell flying into a wall. Moves to a graveyard where Kaylie is and is looking scared but Ben comes out from behind a grave and smiles making Kaylie smile as well, but then Harli jumps out from behind a grave and scares both of them, then a Dark Ruler Ha Des appears and everyone hi tails it, and Sam is grinning and laughing. Then the camera move to the tavern where it ends in a picture of everyone, Marion is playing his lute with Russell and Matt are listening, Marnie is painting a picture of Kaylie, with Sam checking out his deck, Ben is reading his tome, Kari is just sitting alone in a corner, Shane is are wrestling Bren, with Jett watching. The TCI Logo appears on the picture ending the song.


	3. The start of a whole new season

AN: Enjoy this first chapter

Opens to Bren at RPG town in his original leather armor, with Muramasa at his side

Bren: Hello T.V. world, now as you know, last year I became the new host. 10 new players will be arriving soon, and they have been told to choose their classes

A light flashes and it is Marion

Bren: First up is Marion

Marion: Marion the rocking Bard

He plays a rocking solo on his lute

Bren: Impressive

A light Flashes and Kari appears

Bren: Kari, the Aura Master

Kari is silent and she sits down

Bren: ok

A light flashes and Harli appears

Bren: Harmony

The next instant is a kunai knife at his shoulder

Bren loses 100 HP

Bren HP 500

Harli: It's Harli, got it?

Bren: Got it

A light flashes and it is Russell

Bren: We have Russell the Heavy Knight

Russell Draws his Zambato

Russell: This is awesome; no wonder Bui chose this class

Bren: Watched the series?

Russell: Never missed an episode, honestly the things you guys did, I just had to get in on the action

A Light Flashes and Jett appears

Bren: Next we have the white mage Jett

Jett: I'm not gonna lose

Bren: Looks like we have a tough guy

Light flashes and Matt appears

Bren: We have the magic artist Matt

Matt pulls out a spray can, and he sprays up a chair

Matt: Lets get started

A Light Flashes and Marnie Appears

Marlie: HELLO IDAHO

Jett: Uh crazy, this is Canada

Matt: Isn't this story written in an American State?

Bren: Hey don't break the fourth wall; anyway we have Marnie, who is also a Magic Artist

Marnie pulls out a paint brush

Marlie: This is Archie

Everyone does an Anime Sweatdrop

Bren: ummm, ok….guess that's ok, I seen some strange things in my life

A light flashes and Ben Appears

Ben: From the light comes the dark, from soul to spirit, I am Ben the Necromancer

Everyone claps

Bren: Nice, I'm impressed, good poetry

Ben does a polite bow

A light flashes and no one appears

Bren: that's odd…

Kaylie lands on Bren

Bren: owww…

Kaylie: That's odd, but hey glad I landed on something soft

Bren groans

Kaylie: Oh sorry, let me help

Bren: It is ok; anyway this is Kaylie, the White Mage

Bren gets up

Bren: So anyone left?

A light flashes and Sam appears

Sam: So, when do we start?

Bren: This is Sam the summoner

A light Flashes and Shane Appears

Shane: So, when do I get to smash someone?

He pulls out his huge battle axe

Bren: I suggest you put that away or else

Shane: Or else what?

Bren draws his sword

Shane: You just gonna stand around?

The axe head falls off almost hitting Shane's foot

Shane: what the heck?

Kari: Bren moved so fast, that he looked like he was just standing there

Ben: No kidding….

Bren: so don't mess with me; now that everyone is here, I hope we all can be friendly to each.

Everyone nods

Bren: Now the rules are simple, all of you have 500 HP (Health Points) and during challenges if they go down to 0, then you leave the game, as in forever

Sam: So how do we win?

Bren: Be the last person to have all his HP, in some challenges, maybe 4 will leave, it is possible that all of you will be leaving the game, of course if that happens then we will have the shortest season ever

Matt: Anything else we need to know?

Bren: There will be no teams, unless the challenge calls for it, and some challenges will have prizes, also it is possible to take out another player outside of a challenge, of course if you did that you might get taken out by that person

Everyone agrees to this

Bren: There is also a confession cam in the Tavern, so if you want to get something off your chest you could do this

Confession cam, Bren: (The area is the Tavern bar) See, do this and you can ay what you want to say, also everyone has the power to warp to the tavern so they can do this

Ben: So what is the first challenge?

Bren: I'm just about to get to that

Bren pulls out a card and warps everyone to the top of the huge cliff

Matt: Don't tell me

Jett: Yep

Sam: The Traditional Cliff jump

Bren: Correct, you must jump the cliff and do what you can to keep your HP, the losers will be the ones who can't survive, let me show you

Bren jumps and before he hits the ground he draws Muramasa and creates an updraft

Bren HP 250

Bren: See it is simple

Sam: See ya

He jumps and draws a card

Sam: I SUMMON DARK ROC

A huge Black Bird appears below him and he flies on it to the bottom

Sam HP 500

Bren: Not bad, makes you wonder why Ean didn't think of that

Sam: His deck doesn't have any winged beasts

Bren: How did you kn-

Sam: I know everything, your favorite anime is Shaman King, and Followed by Naruto, then Yugioh (it's true)

Bren: Impressive

Matt jumps then he calming pulls out the spray paint and paints a hang-glider to glide down, shame the landing was bad

Matt HP 467

Matt: Not bad

Bren: I agree

Marlie jumps and she pulls out Archie and she paints a trampoline and it falls to the bottom where she lands on it, but she bounces to high and she lands on Bren

Marnie HP 453

Bren: oww….

Marlie: Sorry

Kari jumps and before she lands on the bottom her Aura flares up creating a shield around her

Kari HP 500

Kari silently walks to the bottom of a tree and sits down alone

Confession cam, Bren: That Kari, I feel sorry for her, her audition tapes speak me…

Jett jumps and while he is falling he notices something then he hits the ground

Bren: Ouch, I wonder what happened to him

The dust clears and Jett has changed and a dark aura engulfs him

Jett HP 500

Bren: is that stat right?

Jett: Good to see you….

He cracks his neck and opens a portal

Jett: If you need me I will be back at the tavern

He warps away

Bren: Ok that was odd

Ben Jumps

While he is falling: SPIRITS BEYOUND THE GRAVE I SUMMON THEE TO PREOECT ME!

Skeletons come from the ground and catch him, and unlike Gwen's they don't break

Ben HP 487

Ben: Not bad

Shane Jump

Shane: I WON'T LOSE

He lands on the ground without doing anything

Shane HP 1

Shane: I am tough…

Bren: Wow….

Confession cam, Shane: I won't lose so easily

Russell Jumps and he pants the zambato into the ground as he lands

Russell HP 235

Russell: Glad that worked

Kaylie jumps and chants a spell

Kaylie: PROTECT

She is protected by a barrio and she lands on the ground

Kaylie HP 104

Kaylie: That was close

Marion Jumps and pulls out his lute

Marion: OH SPIRITS OF WIND AND SOUND, PROTECT ME

The sound of the lute creates an updraft to cushion the blow

Marion HP 397

Harli jumps and she throws a Kunai knife that has a rope attached to the end

Harli: come on

It lands on the cliff side and it sticks in and she holds on, shame the rope broke and she falls to the ground

Harli HP 23

Harli: oww

Bren: looks like everyone survived, so let's head back to the tavern

They all warp to the tavern

Inside Jett's room

Jett is in his dark form, and he is looking at a shadowed form

Jett: So, you want my help huh, ok I agree to help you

He shakes hands with the shadowed figure and it goes into his body

Screen goes blank

Player Status

Bren

Blade Master, Host

700 HP

Matt

Magic Artist

500 HP

Russell

Heavy Knight

500 HP

Marnie

Magic Artist

500 HP

Kaylie

White Mage

500 HP

Jett

White/ Black Mage

500 HP

Kari

Aura Master

500 HP

Ben

Necromancer

500 HP

Sam

Summoner

500 HP

Harli

Kunoichi

500 HP

Marion

Bard

500 HP

Shane

Berserker

500 HP

AN: hope you enjoy the start of a new series


	4. Through the Forest of Death

AN: Hope you enjoy this chapter, also funny thing, I can't count, I made 11 players…whoops, heh heh heh…well don't worry I will make sure to get rid of 1 or even more

Bren at the RPG town square: Last time on Total Cyber Island, our players had to jump off a cliff and show the viewing world the skills needed to be in this game. But in a shocking twist none of our players lost their HP, they were close but they didn't lose. So who will be taken out, who will be our villain, and will we get a sequel, all this and more on TOTAL CYBER ISLAND.

Theme song plays

Opens to the players in the tavern eating breakfast

Marlie: Yummy Green eggs and ham

Matt: Um Marlie, that food is rotten

Everyone is grossed out, including Bren

Marlie is looking mad

Marlie: Oh yeah

She pulls out Archie and paints an anvil above Matt

Matt: Oh…Cra-

It hits him on the head

Matt HP 450

Confession cam, Matt: Ok that was the worst joke in this Fanfiction

Bren off screen: Hey stop breaking the fourth wall

Bren: Anyway players, it is time for our next challenge, now then first we need a new area

He warps them all to the front of a really menacing forest

Bren: This my good players is the forest of death

Ben: Oh forest of death, dark and scary, I hope I don't eat a poison berry

Confession cam, Sam: Ooook, a little creepy, then again my monsters aren't exactly fairies

Bren: Now the challenge is simple, make it to the tower at the end of this forest, but the catch is simple

He pulls out 2 scrolls; one has a kanji for heaven and another with a kanji for earth

Bren: each of you will get a Heaven scroll and an Earth Scroll; basically you have to get the other one to get into the tower

Matt: You know Masashi Kishimoto will sue you for infringement on this fanfiction

Bren: quit doing that

Confession cam, Matt: Honestly, why did I enter my character in this fanfiction?

Harli: No he wouldn't

Bren: Anyway, you don't get voted off if you fail to make it, but if you do make it and with the scrolls, you get a prize

Everyone's eyes widen

Everyone: What is the prize?

Bren: That's a secret, now then I will also have one of each scroll, meaning if you get them from me, you can get in, of course fighting me is like a death wish

Confession cam, Shane: I can beat him

The Bartender: No you can't

Shane: Shut up NPC!!

The Bartender sighs

Bren: Anyway let me give you each a pack, inside is some food and water and your scroll, there are 5 earth and 5 heaven, but since there are 11 of you, one of you will have to work harder, or beat me, got it?

Everyone nods

Bren: Now then, the time limit is 1 day, we have to cover about 3 miles and we also have booby traps, and each other, but hey that's what insurance is for, HAHAHAHA

Everyone does an anime sweat drop

Confession cam, Bren: Just because I'm not Chris, doesn't mean I can't be worse…heh heh heh

Everyone gets a pack and the scrolls are as Followed

Matt

Earth

Russell

Earth

Marnie

Heaven

Kaylie

Earth

Jett

Heaven

Kari

Earth

Ben

Heaven

Sam

Earth

Harli

Heaven

Marion

None

Shane

Heaven

Bren: Let move out, now when I say go, you will be warped inside about 200 meters away from each other….GO

Everyone is warped and the game begins

Sam's area

Sam: Alright I summon my Dark Seer

A Dark Demon monster with a seer's robe appears (1200 ATK 1200 DEF L 3)

Sam: Find someone

The Seer closes its eyes and points east

Sam: thanks

It bows and disappears

So when Sam runs off he meets Ben

Ben: Oh Sam, the summoner…how are you?

Sam draws a card

Ben: I have a heaven scroll, you?

Sam: Earth Scroll

Ben: Why must we fight, I rather not get rid of you

Sam: Why?

Ben: You seem like a nice guy

Sam: Well time to fight

Ben: How about a duel?

Sam: Huh?

Ben: I duel like you

Ben snaps his fingers and a skeleton appears beside Ben holding a duel disk (it looks like a black Kaiba version) in which Ben promptly takes

Ben: Shall we?

Sam: I like your style, so winner takes the scroll?

Ben: Agreed, no one is taken out, and since we don't have too much time let's start with 4000 lifepoints

Sam: Agreed

They activate the duel disks

Sam and Ben: LET'S DUEL

Scene moves to Shane running through the forest with his battle axe

Shane: I need an earth scroll

He sees Bren relaxing under a tree

Shane: Well….

Shane jumps out and swings his axe at Bren, but Bren grabs the axe by its handle with his eyes still closed

Bren: Do you need another lesson?

Shane pulls back

Shane: Hand over the scrolls

Bren sighs

Bren: Fine, but in this world we have to fight…so let's see if you can earn the right to continue

FF7 battle theme starts

Bren: Make your move

Shane: POWER OF THE TITANS

Shane has an aura around him and he sneers at Bren

Shane: This will boost all my stats times 2

Bren: Pathetic...

Bren Draws Muramasa

Bren: God of War

He blurs and strikes Shane sending him flying into a tree

Shane HP 100

Shane: Yikes….but now it is time for me to bring out the pain

Shane gets up

Shane: MIMIC ABILITY

Bren: So what? Should I care?

Shane: heh…

He gets behind Bren so quickly it is almost a warp

Bren: Huh?

Shane: I copied Muramasa's soul empowerment

Bren: Not bad

Shane swings and cuts Bren in half

Shane: I win

Bren's voice: You shouldn't be blinded in battle

Shane: Huh?

He looks at Bren's corpse which is in fact a doll

Shane: WHAT?!

He is stabbed in the chest by Bren

Bren: I used the substitution move, it costed me half my HP, but it is worth it

Shane: darn it

Bren HP 350

Shane disappears leaving the Heaven scroll on the ground

Bren: Too bad Shane, you were strong…almost like me

Bren Takes the Scroll and chucks it far out into the forest

Back at the duel

Ben's LP 200 Sam's LP 300

Ben has 2 face downs, and a skull Servant (Looks like a skeleton in a tattered robe, 300 ATK 200 DEF L 2) on the field, and Sam has a Dark General (looks like a man with black scars in black armor, 2600 ATK 200 DEF L 6) and a Dark Roc (looks like a large black bird, 2000 ATK 2000 DEF L 5) on the field with no face downs

Ben: My turn

Ben draws and smiles

Ben: It is too late for you, I play the spell, Song of the dead (looks like a tombstone with musical notes coming out of the ground) , with this spell I can summon any number of zombie monsters from my deck to my field, of course at the end of my turn I lose lifepoints equal to the attack of the monsters I summoned, and they are destroyed, so meet 2 more skull servants, and a skull reaper (it looks like a skeleton with a large black robe complete with a scythe, 2000 ATK, 1500 DEF L 5)

Sam: Nice move

Ben: I'm not done, I activate my trap, Skull Offering (looks like a table with the heads of skull servants are on) , with this I can tribute my skull servants to increase a monster on my side of field by 1000 each for one turn

The Skull servants disappear and the Reaper has a dark aura

Sam: Not good

Ben: Attack the General with Blade of Necrom

The Reaper chops the head off and the duel ends

Sam: Nice duel

Sam gives Ben the scroll and Ben runs off

Shows a Montague of Harli running off with Matt's scroll, Russell being chased by a vine monster made by Marnie which in turn made him drop the scroll, then Bren avoiding a bunch of traps and then Jett being slammed into a wall by a boulder trap, making him lose 400 HP

At the inside of the Tower at the end of the day

Bren: Ok let's see who made it with the scrolls

Harli, Marnie, Kari and Ben hold up their scrolls

Russell: Hey Kari, how did you get your scroll?

A Flash back of Kari walking through the wood, when a Heaven scroll beans her in the back of the head

Kari: Found it lying on the ground

Bren: Alright, everyone else, I am upset that you couldn't do it

Everyone else groans

Russell: Anyone see Shane?

Bren: Shane tried to beat me, so I'm afraid he is out of the game, now as for the prize

Bren snaps his fingers

Bren: The winners gains an HP boost by 100 HP

They cheer

Bren: Well I guess we are done for today, let's head back

They warp back and at the Tavern Jett knocks on Marnie's door

Marnie puts her head out

Marnie: What do you need?

Jett: Just want to talk, let's go outside

They walk out and it is a moon lit night

Marnie: Wow so pretty, don't you think so?

Jett: Yeah

Marnie: I was talking to Archie

Jett: Um ok….

Jett changes into his dark form

Jett: Marnie, I'm afraid you will have to leave

Jett sends a Thundara spell at Marnie and she is hit hard

Marnie HP 29

Marnie: Hey

Jett: All fair in love and war

Jett does a dark grin and draws a sword that is pure black

Jett: God of war

He blurs and Marnie disappears

Jett: Heh, weak

Screen goes blank

Bren

Blade Master, Host

700 HP

Matt

Magic Artist

500 HP

Russell

Heavy Knight

500 HP

Marnie

Magic Artist

600 HP

Taken out, Reason: Jett beat her

Kaylie

White Mage

500 HP

Jett

White/ Black Mage

500 HP

Kari

Aura Master

600 HP

Ben

Necromancer

600 HP

Sam

Summoner

500 HP

Harli

Kunoichi

600 HP

Marion

Bard

500 HP

Shane

Berserker

500 HP

Taken out, Reason: Got Beaten by Bren

AN: I hope you enjoyed that chapter, and remember I don't own anything that I parody.


	5. Time for a change of class

AN: Well I hope you enjoy this chapter…who am I kidding you will enjoy this chapter

Bren: Last time on Total Cyber Island, our players had to hike through a deep forest and try to capture some scrolls. Shane tried to take me down but because of his hot headedness he became the first on the chopping block, Marnie, Ben, Kari, and Harli each got their scrolls and got the HP increase but in the end, Marnie got taken out by Jett. Who will leave TCI? Who is gonna be the next winner? And why am I asking you all the questions? All this and more on TOTAL CYBER ISLAND.

Theme Song Plays

Opens to the tavern where everyone is eating breakfast

Matt: Oh great opening Bren

Bren: Matt stop that

Matt grins

Confession cam, Matt: What can I say; I'm a fan of his work, so it is fun to mess with him

Harli of screen: you realize we can hear you

Bren: Anyway it is now time for the next challenge, but I have some bad news, Marnie was beaten last night, I won't say who, but now the players are down to 9

Marion: How sad

Marion plays a sad tune on his lute

Bren: Anyway the next challenge will have another prize, and this one is special, if you complete the challenge, you will go through a class change, meaning your class will be improved

Russell: Nice, so what is the challenge?

Bren: Glad you asked, now then first off

He warps everyone at the edge of the Forest of Death

Matt: Reusing old props again?

Bren sighs

Confession cam, Bren: I'm not even gonna say a word, but it is a funny gag (AN it is isn't it?)

Bren: anyway the challenge is simple, in the forest are 5 treasure chest, 3 of them contain a jewel that will change your class and as a bonus increase your HP by 100, the other 2…well if you know RPG's like I do, then you know what that means

Ben: Mimics

Marion: That would stink

Russell: anything else we need to know?

Bren: Time limit is one day, and don't worry, I won't be in the game. Now let me show you the jewel

He pulls out a jewel that happens to have the TCI logo on it

Bren: With it you can class change, and the class will be an improvement to your current class, like this

Bren changes and his leather armor becomes more protective for his arms and legs, he has 2 swords strapped to his back, and he has a leather belt with daggers and pouches

Bren: I am now, a Blade Lord

Everyone claps

Bren: So everyone get ready, set….GO!

They all are warped into the forest and they start looking

Russell

Russell: Now then we need to find that chest….

He looks around and see a treasure chest

Russell: Ok that is too easy….eh what the heck go out because of a mimic, why not

He opens a chest and it is a mim- naww I'm just kidding

Russell: Sweet a jewel

He pulls it out and it disappears and Russell changes, his armor gets a blue hue, it is slightly lighter and he gains a lance

Russell: That was pretty weird

He sees a chocobo with a saddle

Russell: I wonder what my class is?

The chocobo walks to him

Russell: Hey little…er big guy

Chocobo: Peep

Russell checks his stats and he finds that he became a Chocobo Knight

Russell: Not bad, so I guess I'm your rider eh?

The chocobo nods and Russell mounts up

Russell: I shall call you….Peepers….HAHAHAH no I'm kidding; your name will be Blade

Blade: PEEP

They ride off

Jett

Jett is currently in his dark form

Jett: I must get stronger….I need to get stronger….

Jett sees a treasure chest and he opens it and he gains a jewel

Jett: Perfect

He changes and his robe becomes longer, he gains a black leather breastplate, and the spell book becomes a black staff (for good side, he has white leather breastplate, and a white staff)

Jett: I am a Dark Sage

Kaylie walks onto the scene

Jett: Perfect, a victim

Kaylie: Uh oh

Jett slams the staff onto the ground sending a dark wave of energy at Kaylie

Kaylie: AHH

She is hit and loses 200 HP

Kaylie HP 300

Kaylie: Not darkness…not darkness, SHINE

She sends a wave of light energy at Jett but he draws the black sword and cuts the wave in half

Kaylie: No…no way

Jett: Sorry Kaylie, but your time is up, DEMON OF WAR

He blurs and it looks like 20 dark shadows of Jett is attacking Kaylie at once

Kaylie: AHHHHH

Russell walks onto the scene just as Kaylie Disappears

Jett: Weak

Harli

Harli is jumping from tree to tree looking around for any sign of a treasure chest

Harli: Darn it where is that Treasure chest?

She spots Matt at the river drinking some water with Sam

Sam: So any idea where we could find that chest?

Matt: Got me, honestly I'm wondering why we are just talking? Guess Bren needed to add some dialogue for the story

Sam: Huh?

Matt: Never mind

Harli jumps down

Harli: Trouble too?

Matt: Yep

Sam: I got nothing

Ben

Ben is in a cave looking around

Ben: Now if I were a game programmer, I would put a chest…right here

He sees the treasure chest

Ben: Bingo…but first

He Summons a skeleton and directs it to open the treasure chest and it pulls out the jewel

Kari's soft voice: I would like the jewel

Ben turns and sees Kari

Kari: Please may I have the jewel?

Ben: In this world we fight, so bring it on

Kari sends an aura blast at Ben blasting a hole through the wall

Ben: Yikes….ok maybe we can work something out?

Kari sends another in which Ben runs off along with the jewel

Ben: THAT GIRL IS CRAZY!!!

Kari keeps sending aura blasts Ben until…

Ben: Huh?

The Jewel Glows and Ben changes, his robe changes into Black light armor and his scythe gets a slightly longer blade

Ben: I am now the Lich

Ben draws his scythe

Ben: Fine, you want to fight, I will fight

Kari jumps down with her emotionless face

Kari: No point, you have the jewel, I don't so there is no point

She walks off

Ben: ummm ok?

Ben walks off

Back with Jett and Russell

Russell: What happened?

Jett: I played the game; you know we have to fight each other

Jett keeps his sword out

Russell: that sword….. Jett who are you?

Jett: In due time Russell

Russell draws his lance

Russell: WIND SPEAR

Russell's lance sends a cone of air at Jett sending him flying

Jett HP 560

Russell: He is tough; better not fight him right now

Bren's voice: ATTENTION PLAYER'S TIME TO COME BACK, PLEASE WARP BACK TO THE TAVERN!

Everyone does and they return to the tavern

Bren: I see everyone had a swell time, Jett, Ben, and Russell all class changed and- umm Marion what happened to you?

Marion looks torn up with a lot of scars and cuts a such

Marion: I found out that mimics don't like the Lute

He pulls out the remains of a lute

Marion: Good thing I have spares

Bren: Anyway anyone get taken out?

Russell: I saw Jett take out Kaylie

Bren: Harsh

Jett walks to his room

Jett: night everyone

Bren turns to the group

Bren: Anyone else get a bad vibe from him?

Matt: Well you're the writer, so you tell us

Bren sighs

Bren: this gag is getting old

Matt: Then stop typing it

Harli: What are you 2 talking about?

Matt: Never mind

Bren: Anyway rest up; because I have more challenges, they will be tougher, harder, and cooler

Screen goes blank

Bren

Blade Lord, Host

800 HP

Matt

Magic Artist

500 HP

Russell

Chocobo Knight

600 HP

Marnie

Magic Artist

600 HP

Taken out, Reason: Jett beat her

Kaylie

White Mage

500 HP

Taken out, Reason: Jett beat her

Jett

White/ Black Sage

600 HP

Kari

Aura Master

600 HP

Ben

Lich

700 HP

Sam

Summoner

500 HP

Harli

Kunoichi

600 HP

Marion

Bard

500 HP

Shane

Berserker

500 HP

Taken out, Reason: Got Beaten by Bren

AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	6. The Return of Tenkage

AN: So I hope you enjoy my work, but before we start this story I need to say something important to me- hey you stop scrolling down; I think I deserve some respect. Anyway what I want to talk about it autism, this disorder is sweeping the nation causing kids grief. This disorder basically forms the brain differently so that they don't think like normal people, they are smart but at the same time dumb in some fields. Why is this important to me? Well the answer is simple, I have autism, and I am proud. So all of you people, I want you to think about the others who are different and not pity them, no be their friend and make them smile. Ok thanks for reading, and now our feature presentation.

Bren off screen: Wow I think I'm a pretty good at this

Matt off screen: Yeah I think that was nice, but I don't think you should be using the author notes for stuff like that

Bren: Hey, I'm running this show

Matt: In more then one way, but don't you think we should be starting the show now?

Bren: Your right, ok head back

Bren runs on screen to the middle of RPG town

Bren: Last time on Total Cyber Island, our players had to find some jewels that would give them a power increase, AKA class change, Russell was able to find his first and he became a chocobo knight and gained a chocobo named Blade and-

Russell off screen: His name is Peepers

Bren: Why?

Russell: Tell you later

Bren: Ok….and Ben found out that Kari isn't someone to mess with, but he survived and became a lich. Jett once again showed off dark magic when he became a Sage, and took out Kaylie. So who will leave today? Find out tonight on TOTAL CYBER ISLAND.

Theme song plays

Opens to Bren outside of the Tavern with Russell and Blade/ Peepers

Bren: So why did you rename him?

Russell: Look into his eyes

Bren does and it looks like they are making a connection when-

Peepers: PEEP

Bren falls back

Bren: AHHHH

Russell: got you

Bren: Oh haha very funny

Bren gets up and everyone walks out

Bren: Ok time for the next challenge, so follow me

He walks to the edge of town where 8 chocobo are tied up

Bren: It is time for a race

He pulls out a map out of nowhere

Matt: Can't write up a good explanation?

Bren: Fraid so

Harli: What are you talking about?

Matt: Never mind

Bren: This race will take you through RPG town, through the forest of death, and past the Field of Hao-

Sam: Named after Hao when he took on Tenkage and sacrificed himself to save Isobel last season

Bren: wow you are a fan

Sam: What can I say; I also know that your favorite food is cheese burgers, made by your dad

Bren: Ok now you're getting to the point of stalker

Jett in dark form: So can we get started or what?

Bren: In minute, now the race will end when the first person to reach the gate of the castle, wins an HP increase of 100

Everyone mounts up (except Russell who had Peepers)

Bren: I will be also be on the side lines to watch your progress, now anything goes, but lets play fair people

Matt: Hey you're writing the action, it is your call

Bren: come on Matt that is getting old

Matt: You're writing my dialogue so why don't you stop it

Bren: What ever, anyway GO

Sam and Russell are in the lead right from the start

Russell: So you play Final Fantasy?

Sam: Hey FF10 was fun

Russell: I know, but the bosses, yikes

Sam: I know

Ben catches up and he smiles at them

Sam: Oh hey Ben, what's up?

Ben: Oh you know, racing….but I'm a bit worried about Harli

Sam: Yeah, she is behind Jett, something is up with him

Russell: I know

The scene moves to Jett who looks back and sees Harli behind him

Jett: Strike one ninja

Jett sends a dark wave at Harli who barely dodges the wave

Harli: HEY STOP THAT

She sends a Kunai Knife at Jett who dodges

Matt: Not good

Matt turns around and pulls out his spray can

Matt: Earth paint

He sprays and a wall appears in front of Jett

Jett: Weak

He draws the blade sword and in a flash cuts up the wall

Confession cam, Bren: Ok he is a sage, how can he use a sword, and that sword seems familiar

Jett: Matt your next, but first the girl

Jett sends a wave at the ground near Harli's chocobo's feet causing it to fall, Matt ran off

Harli: No….

Jett jumps off his and holds up his sword

Jett: Prepare to die

Jett cuts her head off but then it changes into a log

Jett: Substitution, of course, so then the attack should come….HERE

Without turning he grabs the kunai knife aiming for the back of his head

Jett: Come on out, weakling

Harli jumps out from behind a building and she makes some hands signs

Harli: LIGHTNING STYLE DRAGON OF THUNDER

She holds her palm open and it sends a dragon composed of lightning at Jett hitting him dead on

Harli: got you

The dust clears and Jett is alright

Jett HP 600

Harli: That's impossible

Jett starts laughing like an evil maniac

Jett: Don't forget that Bren is running the show

Harli: What do you mean?

Jett laughs more and a shadowed image of Tenkage appears behind him

Jett: Say hello to Tenkage

Harli: No way…

Jett: Demon of War

He blurs and 20 shadowed Jetts kill Harli

Jett: Weak….

Jett mounts up and runs off

In the Forest of Death

Kari is in the lead with Russell Behind and Marion, then Ben behind him

Russell: Man Kari is so focused

Ben: She is strong

Marion: I know

Kari uses her aura to blast trees away, clearing the path for her

Marion: She is a smart player

They make it out of the forest and sees the Field of Hao

Sam: Impressive

Jett comes up from behind Sam

Sam: What the heck

Jett: You're next

A spray of water sends Jett flying

Matt: Nice try

Sam: thanks

Matt: I will hold him off

Jett and Matt face on the field

Matt: I honestly don't like hard work, but Bren here is making me OOC

Jett: Huh?

Matt: Never mind

Jett draws his sword

Jett: Why don't I show you the power of darkness

Matt pulls out his spray can

Matt: Bring it

Jett: Demon of War

He blurs

Matt: Shield of earth

He sprays and creates an earth dome

Jett: Nice try

He cuts up the dome but is met with some fire that was sprayed by Matt

Matt: No nice try for you

Jett HP 450

Jett: that stung….

Jett's aura is becoming more and more dark

Jett: It is over for you

Matt: Well guess I got to go like Shikamaru….man what a drag

Jett: Demon's wrath

He charges at Matt and swings with some much black energy on the sword sending Matt flying and he disappears

Jett: 2 down, 5 to go

Near the end of the race, Russell is in the lead, followed by Kari, then Sam

Marion: Time I showed off some stuff

He pulls out his other lute and starts playing

Marion: Lullaby

The light blue sound waves appear and the chocobos fall asleep, so Marion goes through the gate and wins

Marion: Oh yeah I rock, and in more then one way, HAHAHAHA

Bren appears behind him, so you won eh, nice victory, anyway lets warp back.

Everyone warps back to the tavern

Bren: Huh? So we are down by 2, Harli and Matt, darn I liked Matt.

Jett is still dark

Jett: weak….

Bren: Something is not right….

Bren draws his sword fast at him but he dodges

Jett: Nice try Bren

Bren: Tenkage….

Russell: No way, he is alive? But I thought you beat him last season.

Bren: We did

Tenkage's voice over Jett's: Yes It is me, Tenkage, good to see you again after this time….so I want to say that now I will be playing the villain, go on try to beat me….

He warps with a shadow in the floor

Bren: This is just great

Kari: So what do we do?

Bren: We fight….

Ben: This would be enjoyable, to show my dark power against him

Bren: So for now on, we have to beat Jett, or else Tenkage will return, and we all know what happened when Tenkage is out in public

Shows a flash back of all the cruel Tenkage scenes

Everyone nods in agreement

Bren: See we all agree that we should stop him, ok everyone lets get some rest, tomorrow we will head to the Castle

The Scene moves to Jett at the rebuilt fortress of Tenkage, inside of the throne room. Jett is looking at a mirror

Jett: So Tenkage how should we do this?

Tenkage's image in the mirror: We beat them, you win and I gain my freedom

Jett: I am sure that my light side would be happy to stay here, heheh

Tenkage: Yes, I will replace him

The 2 (or 1) begin to laugh evil like as formless come out of the ground from outside of the fortress

Screen goes blank

Bren

Blade Lord, Host

800 HP

Matt

Magic Artist

500 HP

Taken out, Reason: Jett beat him

Russell

Chocobo Knight

600 HP

Marnie

Magic Artist

600 HP

Taken out, Reason: Jett beat her

Kaylie

White Mage

500 HP

Taken out, Reason: Jett beat her

Jett

White/ Black Sage

600 HP

Kari

Aura Master

600 HP

Ben

Lich

700 HP

Sam

Summoner

500 HP

Harli

Kunoichi

600 HP

Taken out, Reason: Jett beat her

Marion

Bard

600 HP

Shane

Berserker

500 HP

Taken out, Reason: Got Beaten by Bren

AN: What a twist, Tenkage has returned, oh how will the heroes win this fight, will Jett win TCI? Will Bren be able to stop him, and do you think my breaking of the fourth wall is funny? Stay Tuned for more TOTAL CYBER ISLAND.


	7. Kari reawakens

AN: So who enjoyed that last chapter? Ok I'm sure you did, but to be honest it is hard thinking up actions, I can do dialogue nicely but actions is not my strong point, I just thought I mention it. So anyway enjoy.

Bren: Last time on Total Cyber Island, we had a race on chocobos and boy it was intense, the main action wasn't in the race that Marion won, but the fact Jett took out 2 more players, Harli and Matt, later we found out he is in fact working with Tenkage. How will the players beat him? Find out tonight on TOTAL CYBER ISLAND.

Theme Song Plays

Opens to everyone outside on Chocobos

Bren: Ok everyone, we have to get back to the castle

Sam: Hey couldn't you warp us to the castle

Bren: Wish it were that simple, seems Tenkage is jamming my admin powers

Marion: Let me guess your powers to control this world

Bren: Yeah I'm pretty much limited right now, but we better get going

Everyone nods and they move out, unaware they are being watched by Formless riders (they looks like human formless on formless that look like dark Chocobos)

After running past the town Kari turns around

Bren: What are you doing?

Kari: Dark Aura…..

She fires a shot at a building and some riders run out into the open

Bren: No way

Kari sends more shots and takes them out

Bren: I'm impressed

Ben: I agree

They move out and after the forest of death they make past the field of Hao and make it to the Castle

Bren: Good to be back

Ben looks at some of the NPC defenders

Ben: Impressive, I must say

Bren: Yeah, I made sure to keep this just incase

Sam: So what is the plan?

Bren: I say we wait

Sam: Wait for what?

Bren: You will see, anyway be careful out here, we are down to 5 players, and we can't let Tenkage win

Everyone nods in agreement

Bren: So if you need me I will be in the barracks

Bren walks off

The day goes by quickly, thanks to preparing and the great songs that Marion played, so later at night

Kari walked out and is looking at the full moon and Stars

Kari:…

Sam's voice: Impressive isn't it

Kari turns and sees Sam, with his duel disk

Sam: The programming is impressive

Kari says nothing

Sam: So what's wrong?

Kari:…

Sam: Come on Kari we are friends, you can talk to me

Kari:…my boyfriend and my best friend died in a car crash….I was with them

Sam starts to look depressed

Sam: Oh I'm sorry

Kari: Funny, you remind me of him….

Sam: Oh….

Kari's eyes widen

Kari: LOOK OUT

She fires a shot and it hits the shadowed Jett that was behind Sam

Sam: What the heck?!

Jett: Not bad, her senses are not dulled, emotions don't cloud her judgment

Sam: Not good, at least for you

Sam clicks his duel disk

Sam: Trap card activate, Shadow spell

Black chains appear out of no where and hold Jett in place

Jett: Impressive….but you forgot someone

Sam: What?

His answer is a black sword coming out of his shoulder by Tenkage

Sam: But how?

Sam HP 240

Tenkage: Sage magic is impressive, he made a shell for my soul

Jett: Too bad Sam you get taken out next

Sam pulls away

Tenkage: you're next Kari

Sam: NO YOU WILL NOT HARM HER

Kari looks at Sam like he was crazy

Sam: She is my friend, and you will not harm her, or ELSE YOU MESS WITH ME!

He draws a card

Sam: I play fusion sword Murasame blade

On his arm a sword that looks like it's growing out of his left hand appears

Sam: Leave now or die

Tenkage: You make weak threats

Tenkage swings at Sam but Sam activates a trap

Sam: Negate attack

The attack is repulsed and Sam swings at Tenkage taking some HP from him

Tenkage: Not bad, but how long do you think that Shadow Spell will last?

Sam: Long enough for me to take you out

Sam activates another spell

Sam: I play mist body, so now my body is a mist and can't be destroyed

Tenkage: No way

Tenkage swings and slices at Sam but the parts cut turns into mist and reforms

Sam: It is over Tenkage, I win

Tenkage: Oh really, what would happen if I attacked Kari

Sam's eyes widen

Sam: Oh no

Tenkage gets behind Kari

Sam: I activate Tailor of the fickle, so I transfer my mist body to her

Tenkage swings and Kari is alright

Tenkage: got you

A blast of dark energy hits Sam in the back

Sam HP 20

Sam: No…

He turns and Jett is free from the chains

Jett: your trap isn't enough to hold me

Jett charges some dark energy then fires at Sam

Jett: 3 to go

When the dust clears it shows Kari in front of Sam with her palms glowing

Jett: No way

Kari glares at Jett

Kari: leave…my friend….ALONE!

She sends an aura blast at Jett sending him flying into a wall

Kari: you defended me, now it is my turn

Sam: thanks

Kari turns to Tenkage who has his sword up

Tenkage: so little girl, think you can beat me, I am Bren you know

Kari blurs and gets behind him

Tenkage: clever, using your aura to enhance your speed

He is hit in the back and sent flying into Jett

Jett: oww….

They both get up

Jett: Think we should leave?

Tenkage: No, we will kill them both

Tenkage twirls Shada

Tenkage: DEMON OF WAR

He blurs

Kari: ROTATION

She spins and with the energy flowing from around her she blocks the attack and sends Tenkage back

Tenkage: This girl is good

Kari: I found something worth defending, friends….I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS

Her aura surges and she sends a wave at the 2

Jett HP 50 Tenkage HP ???

Tenkage: Fine…I think we should leave

They both warp via Shadow portal

Sam: Nice moves Kari

Kari is smiling

Kari: No Thank you

She hugs him and he blushes

Back inside the barracks Sam and Kari explained what happened

Ben: I see, so what should we do?

Russell: Well with only 5 of us, we can't beat an army of formless

Bren: Trust me, I know

Kari: So what do we do?

Bren: We will be getting reinforcements tomorrow

Ben: I don't want to sound like a wet blanket but NPCs won't stop Tenkage

Marion: I agree

Bren: We aren't getting NPCs

Screen goes blank

Bren

Blade Lord, Host

800 HP

Tenkage

Dark Blade Lord, Dark Villain

??? HP

Matt

Magic Artist

500 HP

Taken out, Reason: Jett beat him

Russell

Chocobo Knight

600 HP

Marnie

Magic Artist

600 HP

Taken out, Reason: Jett beat her

Kaylie

White Mage

500 HP

Taken out, Reason: Jett beat her

Jett

White/ Black Sage, Dark Villain

600 HP

Kari

Aura Master

600 HP

Ben

Lich

700 HP

Sam

Summoner

500 HP

Harli

Kunoichi

600 HP

Taken out, Reason: Jett beat her

Marion

Bard

600 HP

Shane

Berserker

500 HP

Taken out, Reason: Got Beaten by Bren


	8. The Return of the chosen

AN: I think it is time for some old favorites to return

Bren: Last time on Total Cyber Island, our players had to head back to the castle to prepare to take on Jett and Tenkage. We found out that Kari, when she gets mad she gets mad. Sam he was able to hold his own against Tenkage and Jett, showing us that even nerds can be tough. So who will be taken out? Will we beat Tenkage? All this and more on TOTAL CYBER ISLAND.

(AN, I play Yugioh so I admit to being a nerd to those who were insulted)

Theme song Plays.

Opens to the Players in the castle court yard

Marion: So why did you call us out?

Bren: Today we will be getting some allies

Ben: Oh yeah

Russell: So what NPCs? Dragons, elves, hobbits?

Bren: No, no, and no. We will be getting some ringers…

A white light flashes and 5 people are standing in the middle of the court yard

Bren: Meet my friends and our new allies

The allies are Kenny, Hao, Bui, Isobel, and AJ

Kenny, Nature Shaman, original outfit HP 600

Hao, Martial Artist, original outfit HP 600

Isobel, Same as above HP 600

Bui, Heavy Knight, Armor is the same, but the armor looks lighter HP 600

AJ, Kunoichi, outfit is the same, but at her side is a small katana HP 600

Russell: No way, you forgot to get Ean

Sam: And I wanted to duel him

Bren: Look, throw me a bone here. He was busy, so I had Bui fill his seat

Bui waves

Kari: How interesting

Marion looks at Kenny funny

Marion: I feel like we met

Kenny: you know, so do I

Isobel and Hao start sparing

Ben: What is with them?

Hao: Sparing so we get back the feelings of combat back in

Isobel sends Hao flying

Hao HP 550

Hao: Nice move

Isobel: thanks

Bren: Ok now then, Guys

The 5 new players turn to Bren

Bren: These are the current players, Marion, Ben, Kari, Sam, and Russell

They all shake hands and such

Bren: and the Villain is Tenkage, and another player, Jett

Kenny: I see, so you had us come here to help you beat him

Bren: who better then the people who helped last time?

They agree to this

Bren: So here is the plan, I will need everyone to help my army distract Tenkage while I go inside

Marion: Ok why do you need to go inside alone?

Bren: Because Tenkage is me, and I'm the only one capable of taking on him

Kenny: Hey don't forget I helped last time

Bren: That is why I will need you to create a Pentagram Destruction attack big enough to engulf the fortress

Kenny: So then we are buying me time to do this

Ben: Makes sense to me, but what will happen if you're caught in the attack

Bren: If I don't get out in time, then fire anyway

Kenny: Very well then

Isobel: Bren you're not going in alone

Hao: I agree, I say me and Isobel help you fight

Bren: alright, you 2 will help me infiltrate, the rest of you will lead my army, Russell will lead the chocobo knights, Bui, Ben, and Kari will lead the foot soldiers. AJ, Marion, and Sam will be with the support units, with AJ in charge. Hao, Isobel, and Me will infiltrate the fortress and take out Tenkage and Jett, or be taken out by Kenny if we aren't out quickly.

AJ: Alright then, what are we waiting for?

She draws her short sword

AJ: Let go beat some formless

Bren: Hold on, we still need to have the NPC army prepare, you know, create some soldiers, upgrade the weapons and all that

A Voice sounds out

Voice: Knights now Created

Bren: See what I mean, we need time to prepare, how about you guys train or something….I know the person who can beat any of the 5 chosen earns an HP bonus

Ben: I though you said your powers were jammed

Bren: My power to cheat, but I can give HP bonuses if I am doing a challenge

Confession cam, Kenny; It feels good to be back

Scene moves to a training hall where Russell and Bui are facing off (Peepers is sitting this fight out) everyone else (excluding Bren who is working on the troops)

Hao: so what do you think Isobel?

Isobel: No idea Myron, I think it is pretty close

Hao: My name is Hao in public

Isobel: Oh come on it is a nice name

Bui draws his zombato

Bui: Bring it

Russell twirls the lance and some air currents swirl around it

Bui: Uh oh

Marion: Yeah this may hurt a bit

Russell swings the lance and sends some air currents a Bui sending him flying (it is impressive because he is a big guy)

Bui HP 100

Russell: Nice I scored a critical

Bui gets up and sits down at the side lines

Marion: Guess I will have a shot at this, you know we had a kunoichi before you, I think her name was Harmony

A kunai knife that came out of nowhere almost hits him

AJ: What was that?

Marion picks it up and a note is attachted to it

Marion: "My name is Harli" Signed Harli

AJ: Ok that was odd, anyway you're going down

Marion pulls out his lute and starts playing some country blue grass

AJ: Huh?

Marion: No take your partner and do a spin, and I will attack for a win

At the words a sonic blast hits AJ

AJ HP 550

AJ: Not bad, a musical fighter

She does some hand signs

Kenny: EARTH WALL

Kenny slams the floor and an earth wall appears in front of the audience

Kari: why did you do that?

Kenny: Trust me

AJ: FIRE BALL JUTSU

She sends a huge fire ball at Marion (the flame almost destroyed the earth wall)

Marion: Nicely played but I'm afraid you can't beat me like that

He strums a few strings and a wind based blast comes out blowing the fire away

AJ: Yikes

Marion: Now then, DRAGON SCREAM

He hits a really high note and then AJ falls to the ground, struggling to get up

AJ: What the heck?

Marion: Sound is basically vibrations, now what happens when too much gets in your ears

Russell: It makes you lose balance

Sam: Smart

AJ: fine you win

Hao: So who will face both Isobel and Me?

Kari: I might as well, anyone else

Ben: I rather not, besides I doubt I could beat any of these 5

Sam: Me too, but good luck

Hao and Isobel face Kari on the floor

Kari: Shall we?

Her palms start to glow with her aura

Isobel and Hao: Duel Style, Pain of Love

Isobel Grabs Hao by his ankles and twirls him around

Kenny: This is not good

Marion: What makes you say that?

Kenny: Trust me

Isobel lets go and sends Hao flying towards Kari

Kari: ROTATION

She cocoons herself in aura and spins creating a shell, stopping Hao from attacking

Hao HP 400

Hao: Yikes

Isobel: Oh yeah

Her legs turn to steel

Isobel: TITANS LEGS

Hao's arms turn into steel

Hao: TITANS ARMS

They both charge at Kari

Kari: Aura blade

She forms a blade composed of blue aura then with fast blade work cuts down Isobel and Hao

Isobel HP 230 Hao HP 190

Hao: Yikes she is good

Kari looks focused, almost terminator like

Kari: Anymore moves?

Isobel: I rather not risk it

Hao: Yeah

Kari: alright then

She smiles and her aura simmers down

Outside

Bren is looking at a huge army, composed of chocobo knights, archers, swordsman, ect

Bren: I think we now have a chance

The others come outside

Kenny: Impressive

Bren: Thanks, so who beat you guys

Kenny: Russell took out Bui, AJ was beaten by Marion

AJ: My ears are still ringing

Kenny: and Kari took both Hao and Isobel down on her own, the other 2 opted not to fight

Ben: I would rather not be hurt

Sam: I know my limits

Bren: Ok then, Kari, Russell, and Marion all get 100 more HP. Now then, Tomorrow we march to war, this will be a tough battle, I want everyone to give 120 percent out there.

Bren draws Muramasa

Bren: We will be victorious!

They all cheer and so does the NPC army.

Screen Goes blank

Bren

Blade Lord, Host

800 HP

Tenkage

Dark Blade Lord, Dark Villain

??? HP

Matt

Magic Artist

500 HP

Taken out, Reason: Jett beat him

Russell

Chocobo Knight

700 HP

Marnie

Magic Artist

600 HP

Taken out, Reason: Jett beat her

Kaylie

White Mage

500 HP

Taken out, Reason: Jett beat her

Jett

White/ Black Sage, Dark Villain

600 HP

Kari

Aura Master

700 HP

Ben

Lich

700 HP

Sam

Summoner

500 HP

Harli

Kunoichi

600 HP

Taken out, Reason: Jett beat her

Marion

Bard

700 HP

Shane

Berserker

500 HP

Taken out, Reason: Got Beaten by Bren

AJ

Kunoichi

600 HP

Hao

Martial Artist

600 HP

Isobel

Martial Artist

600 HP

Kenny

Nature Shaman

600 HP

Bui

Heavy Knight

600 HP

AN: alright we got 5 old favorites back, I just couldn't get rid of them, and I hope you enjoy the battles that are soon to come.


	9. The Battle Against Tenkage, Part One

AN: you been waiting for it, enjoy

Bren: Last time on Total Cyber Island, our players had some new allies in the form of the veteran players. Then we had to face off and I found out that we have some good rookies. So who will win, me or Tenkage? Find on TOTAL CYBER ISLAND.

Theme song Plays

Opens to Bren's army marching to Tenkage's Fortress, everyone but Russell who is leading the Chocobo knights, and Hao, Isobel, and Bren who taking are taking another route, in front.

Ben: So ready to do or die?

Marion starts playing a tune

Marion: Oh yeah

Kari: I'm so ready

They come across the fortress and they see a huge army of formless

Kenny: Alright people, ready?

Bui holds up his sword

Bui: CHARGE!!

The army charges at the formless taking out plenty in the process

Kari: STAY BACK!

The players do that and they see Kari flare up her Aura

Sam: This may hurt

Kari: FINAL DESTRUCTION

She sends a huge Aura blast and takes out 500 formless

Ben: Remind me not to get on her bad side

Kari: COME ON

Ben: Undead rise from the grave, return to battle to aid us

Skeletons from last season rise from the ground and take out formless

AJ: Nice

Marion is playing a tune on his lute to inspire the soldiers

Marion: Oh shall we win, yes we will, so is the will of the music

An arrow is shot from a formless and it hits the lute

Confession cam, Marion: Everyone's a critic

Kenny: GUY'S I'M STARTING THE SPELL!

Bui: Right, I hope Bren and his team got in quickly

AJ: Uh guys, look

Coming out of the fortress gate is huge troll like formless

Sam: This may be a problem

A horn is heard and they turn to see Russell's army

Russell: Need a hand, CHARGE

The Chocobo charges, taking out a lot of formless and trolls

Sam: Now that is good

Sam sets a card

Sam: I play the Allied Forces

The Soldiers feel stronger next to each other and take out more and more formless

AJ: My turn, FIRE STYLE DRAGON FLAME JUTSU

She breaths out a flame dragon and take out formless trolls

AJ: They just keep coming

Sam: This is bad

They hear evil laughing and they see Tenkage

Tenkage: Hello people

AJ: Tenkage?

Tenkage: Nope, a clone, but still deadly nevertheless

He draws Shada and with one swing takes out 20 soldiers

Bui: not good

Bui jumps and slams the sword down on Tenkage but he blocks and grabs Bui by his neck and you can hear cracking

Marion starts playing a tune and sings the Full Metal Alchemist opening song (Ready Steady go) in perfect Japanese and it causes Bui to get stronger and kick Tenkage and get out of his grip

Bui HP 300

Bui: Thanks

Marion: It's what I do

He continues playing and Bui twirls his sword then slams Tenkage square in the chest sending him flying into formless

AJ: OH YEAH

AJ makes some hand signs and she takes a deep breath

AJ: Fire Style VOLCANO FLAME JUTSU

She engulfs Tenkage in flames

Russell: WIND SPEAR

He thrusts his lance and fires a wind spear at Tenkage

Marion: Sound Waves

He strums the lute and sends a sound wave at Tenkage

Kari: AURA BLAST

She senses an Aura blast at Tenkage

Sam: I play Meteor of Destruction

A meteor is sent flying at Tenkage

Ben: DARK SCYTHE WAVE

Ben swings his scythe and sends black waves at Tenkage

The dust clears and Tenkage is still standing

Tenkage: are you done?

Bui: No way, we did our best moves

Kari: This is bad

Before the clone could react he clutches his chest and disappears

AJ: Ok that was weird

The formless also do the same and disappear

Russell: What is going on?

The body of Tenkage flies out of the fortress and lands on the ground

Russell: YEAH BREN DID IT

Kenny stops the spell

The army and players Cheer but it is short lived as the body of Bren flies out as well

Sam: No way

Kari runs under him and grabs him

Bren HP 1

Kari: He is badly hurt, and Hao and Isobel, no idea where they are

A Dark Aura flashes out sending everyone flying back

Kari: What was that?

Their answer is Jett jumping down, at his side is Shada and Muramasa, his outfit is now black leather armor, but a flowing black cape on his back, on the front is the kanji for Darkness, his face is slightly more demon like, and he has black gauntlets on each hand

Russell: No way….

To Be Continued…

Screen Goes Blank

Bren

Blade Lord, Host

800 HP

Tenkage

Dark Blade Lord, Dark Villain

??? HP

Matt

Magic Artist

500 HP

Taken out, Reason: Jett beat him

Russell

Chocobo Knight

700 HP

Marnie

Magic Artist

600 HP

Taken out, Reason: Jett beat her

Kaylie

White Mage

500 HP

Taken out, Reason: Jett beat her

Jett

Dark Lord, Dark Villain

600 HP

Kari

Aura Master

700 HP

Ben

Lich

700 HP

Sam

Summoner

500 HP

Harli

Kunoichi

600 HP

Taken out, Reason: Jett beat her

Marion

Bard

700 HP

Shane

Berserker

500 HP

Taken out, Reason: Got Beaten by Bren

AJ

Kunoichi

600 HP

Hao

Martial Artist

600 HP

Unknown Status

Isobel

Martial Artist

600 HP

Unknown Status

Kenny

Nature Shaman

600 HP

Bui

Heavy Knight

600 HP

AN: So how was that? I hope you don't hate more for the cliff hanger.


	10. The Battle Against Tenkage, Part Two

AN: time for part 2

Opens to 1 hour before Bren's body was thrown out, the beginning of the battle only with Bren's group running into the fortress back

Bren to Hao: Ready?

Hao: You know it, besides I have a bone to pick with Tenkage

Isobel: ditto

They are running up the stairs and they make it to the throne room where Tenkage and Jett are waiting

Jett: Hello Bren, what brings you to our fortress?

Bren draws Muramasa

Bren: You know why

Jett: Put that down, you could poke an eye out

Tenkage draws Shada

Tenkage: Shall we?

Bren: Yes

Bren and Tenkage charge at each other and it begins a stalemate of swing and block

Hao: Isobel

Isobel: Hao

They nod and they hold hands

Both: Duel style flame of passion

They send a fire like aura at Jett who just does an evil grin and blocks it with his bare hand

Jett: Is that all?

Isobel: I got a bad feeling about th-

Jett sends a dark wave at her sending her flying into a wall

Isobel HP 450

Isobel: Oh my head

Bren: Don't worry; when I'm done I will help

He is struggling just to hit Tenkage

Tenkage: Don't even try to beat me

Bren: GOD OF WAR

Tenkage: DEMON OF WAR

Both blur and it looks like 100 Bren and 100 Tenkage are flying all over place

Jett: Looks like you 2 are on your own

Jett twirls his staff then slams it on the ground and out of the ground black shadow vines come out and grab Isobel

Isobel: Hey what the he-

The vines wrap around her mouth shutting her up

Jett: What's the matter Hao? Can't save your girl?

That set Hao off

Hao: DIE!

He charges at Jett who grins

Jett: Fell for it

He grabs Hao by his throat and you can hear cracking

Jett: So who should die first? You or Isobel?

Hao kicks him in the crotch

Jett HP 500

Jett: Ok now I'm mad

He tosses Hao into Isobel who is let go from the vines

Jett: Come on guys, too weak?

Hao: Secr-

Isobel: No, not again

Hao: Right….but how do we beat him?

Isobel: Duel style

Hao: Duel Style, of course

Both: Duel style, Deadly Duo

They both blur and they both Strike Jett at once

Jett HP 200

Jett: Not bad

Tenkage steps back near Jett

Tenkage: I'm having a bit of trouble against Bren

Jett: That is a problem…let me fix it

He shoves his hand into Tenkage's back

Jett: Give me your power

Tenkage falls to the ground

Tenkage: But we had a deal

Jett takes Shada

Jett: The deal is off

His look changes and he twirls Shada

Jett: a nice blade…but I could use another

Bren: This is bad

Hao: I know

Jett: I guess it is time to finish this little game

Jett grins evil like

Jett: Reapers Dance

He blurs and it looks like 30 Jett surround everyone

Bren: LOOK OUT

But it is too late, the images move fast and strike Isobel and Hao so many times they disappear, Bren loses a lot of HP that he is down to 1

Bren: No….

Jett: Too bad fool, I win

He takes Bren's sword

Jett: Trash

He tosses Tenkage out and then Bren

Jett: I AM INVINCIBLE!!

His Aura surges out

Jett: I better go see his fool of an army

He jumps down to the ground and he sees the heroes

Russell: No way….

Jett: You lose, I already took down 3 veterans, even Tenkage, I'm invincible

Tenkage gets up

Tenkage: No….you are not

He slams the ground and warps the heroes away and they are in a new village

Tenkage:….ohhhh

He passes out

Russell: Darn it

Kari: Bren….BREN!

Bren stirs

Bren: Is…everyone…ok?

Sam: Tenkage warped us away

Bren: I see…

Bren gets up

Bren: Tenkage….

Tenkage doesn't answer

Bren: Someone tie him up, we will talk later….this town….it has a tavern where we can stay.

Bren passes out

Russell: Ok someone will need to carry him

Sam: I will

He grabs Bren and they go into the tavern

Screen Goes Blank

Bren

Blade Lord, Host

800 HP

Tenkage

Dark Blade Lord, Dark Villain

??? HP

Matt

Magic Artist

500 HP

Taken out, Reason: Jett beat him

Russell

Chocobo Knight

700 HP

Marnie

Magic Artist

600 HP

Taken out, Reason: Jett beat her

Kaylie

White Mage

500 HP

Taken out, Reason: Jett beat her

Jett

Dark Lord, Dark Villain

600 HP

Kari

Aura Master

700 HP

Ben

Lich

700 HP

Sam

Summoner

500 HP

Harli

Kunoichi

600 HP

Taken out, Reason: Jett beat her

Marion

Bard

700 HP

Shane

Berserker

500 HP

Taken out, Reason: Got Beaten by Bren

AJ

Kunoichi

600 HP

Hao

Martial Artist

600 HP

Taken out, Reason: Jett Beat him

Isobel

Martial Artist

600 HP

Taken out, Reason: Jett Beat Her

Kenny

Nature Shaman

600 HP

Bui

Heavy Knight

600 HP

AN: Well what do you think? I think I did a good job. As for Jett, I'm so glad he was submitted, he makes a good villain


	11. A Break from Combat

AN: Well I'm sure you been waiting for this chapter, well your wait is over. Enjoy

Matt at a resort like Town: Since Bren is out of Commission, I will be doing the opening, ahem. Last time on Total Cyber Island, the players fought Tenkage and the evil Jett on two fronts, the army was able to take out the formless troops and Bren, Hao, and Isobel were able to get inside the fortress, but thanks to a good fanfiction twist, Jett took out Tenkage and class changed to beat Hao and Isobel, forcing them to leave the game. As for Bren and Tenkage, they survived and was able to get away with the rest of the players. So what twist will our writer give us? All this and more on TOTAL CYBER ISLAND.

Theme Song Plays

Opens to Bren waking up from his slumber on a Tavern Bed

Russell: Hey Bren is up

Everyone comes into the room (pretty packed too)

Bren: Ok 2 things, 1 give me some space, and 2 this room can't take too much

Sam: You heard the man, give him some air

He pushes everyone back so Bren can get up

Bren: So where is Tenkage?

Russell: In the Cellar next to some fruit juice

Bren:…umm ok

They walk down and Tenkage is awake and annoyed (due to be tied up)

Tenkage: Oh hello Bren

Bren: Tenkage

Tenkage: So any reason why you tied me up, despite the fact that I saved everyone from a rouge player?

Bren: We don't know your intentions

Tenkage: Intentions….INTENTIONS!? I lost all my godly powers, my HP is back to 500, and Jett's HP is up to 1000

Tenkage HP 500, Jett HP 1000

Bren: True….and you lost your sword

Tenkage: No need to rub it in

Russell: So do we kill him?

AJ draws a kunai knife

AJ: I say we do

Bren: Tenkage, what do you propose?

Tenkage: heh, easy a truce, I say the enemy of my enemy is my friend, so what do you say?

Bren gets behind Tenkage and unties him

Bren: I trust you

Marion: Ok why did you do that?

Ben: Yeah why?

Bren: Because we have to beat Jett, if this keeps up, everyone is in trouble

Tenkage: So you felt it too?

Bren: Yeah

Kenny: Felt what?

Bren: Come on, let's chat in the tavern

Screen wipe to the Tavern where Bren is drinking a tankard of milk

Bren: I don't know if you guys noticed, but when you fight, do you feel a slight tingle?

Sam: Now that you mention it

Kari: Yeah, I felt it too

Bui: Hmmm

Bren: This is what I was afraid of, the limiters are starting to crack, in other words the stress of being here is going to hurt, a lot

Ben: so why don't we leave this world? It should be that simple

Bren: I wish it was, but the fact of the matter is that program will only let us go when a winner is declared. I guess it is a flaw in the design

Kari: So how did you get the 5 veterans in here?

Bren: I sent an email to Chris, didn't think he answer

Russell: Ok Chris?

Bren: Yeah, I'm running TCI, he still has TDI

Kari: Makes sense

Tenkage: So what is the plan, oh light side of me

Bren: Well first off we need to figure out how to stop Jett, we know that he was able to beat 2 of our best players and me with no problem

Tenkage: Don't forget me

Kenny: I think a pentagram destruction might stop him, it worked for Tenkage

Tenkage: Ok, go to his fortress and knock on the door, then say "Hey hold on for a minute, I need to charge this move"

Kenny: Hey at least it is a plan

Bren: Ok guys break it up

AJ: How did Jett get like this?

Bren: No idea, but for some reason his class changes, in the beginning he was a white mage, then he changed to black mage

Tenkage: I think I can answer that, you see like Bren he has 2 personalities

Russell: No kidding

Sam: It would make sense

Tenkage: Unlike Jett, Bren could control me, and remain in control with me control some actions, well at least in the beginning. After a while I began to take more control

Bren: Yeah

Bren finishes the milk

Bren: But when we came to this world, since our minds are given avatars you were able to get your own avatar, of course after we beat you, you were sealed inside of this realm, which raises another question, how did you survive?

Kenny: He does raise a good point

Marion: I agree, how did he survive?

Tenkage: pure rage, my body and mind were disappearing, but by luck I found a small bit a data to hold onto, after a while my mind came back to me, of course I was nothing but a shadow, useless, weak. But that changed when you did your first challenge.

Bren: So that was what Jett saw

Flash Back to Jett flying off the cliff and seeing something

Tenkage: That was me, and I hopped on, my aura protected him. After he left we made a deal, I help him win, and I get to leave with him

Bren: So you helped him but let me guess, you were the one being used

Tenkage: You got it, after awhile, he wanted more dark power, so I gave it to him, but now he took it all…well at least most of it

Bren: So you want to help us beat him

Tenkage: You got it, if I had to say, I think his light side is still inside of him

Russell: Really?

Ben: It would make sense

Tenkage: I think his light side may have been separated to achieve more power over darkness

Bren: I think your right, but the question is….where is he?

Scene moves to the Fortress of Jett (looks no different from Tenkage's) where it moves to the dungeon

Jett: Wake up my other half

The White sage Jett inside the cell stirs

D. (Dark) Jett: WAKE UP!

L. (Light) Jett gets up

L. Jett: Oh it's you, leave me alone

D. Jett: Oh come now, we are practically brothers, come on

L. Jett: Yeah right, you tied me up and put me in this cell

D. Jett: Don't forget sealing your power in this cell

D. Jett points to a paper seal on the ceiling

L. Jett: that too

D. Jett: Anyway when I win, I will leave you here, so you better get used to this world HAHAHAHAHA

D. Jett walks off

L. Jett: Why did I ever make him?

Back at the Tavern

Tenkage: Hmmm maybe he is at the fortress

Russell: So you want to get killed? If you forgot, you don't have a body to go back to

Tenkage draws a sword and Russell draws the lance from his back and they glare at each other

Marion strums a calming tune

Marion: Come now, we shouldn't fight, if we lose anymore players we won't be able to beat Jett

Tenkage puts his sword away and Russell puts his lance back on his back

Tenkage: Fine

Russell: Fine

Bren: now then, the plan should be to get to the fortress, find Jett's Light side then beat him

Tenkage: Jett's Light side should be as strong as the darker side, if not more

Bren: But if I know RPG Bosses, this won't be an easy game, so everyone prepare yourselves

Screen Goes Blank

Bren

Blade Lord, Host

800 HP

Tenkage

Dark Blade Lord,

500 HP

Matt

Magic Artist

500 HP

Taken out, Reason: Jett beat him

Russell

Chocobo Knight

700 HP

Marnie

Magic Artist

600 HP

Taken out, Reason: Jett beat her

Kaylie

White Mage

500 HP

Taken out, Reason: Jett beat her

Dark Jett

Dark Lord, Dark Villain

1000 HP

Kari

Aura Master

700 HP

Ben

Lich

700 HP

Sam

Summoner

500 HP

Harli

Kunoichi

600 HP

Taken out, Reason: Jett beat her

Marion

Bard

700 HP

Shane

Berserker

500 HP

Taken out, Reason: Got Beaten by Bren

AJ

Kunoichi

600 HP

Hao

Martial Artist

600 HP

Taken out, Reason: Jett beat him

Isobel

Martial Artist

600 HP

Taken out, Reason: Jett Beat Her

Kenny

Nature Shaman

600 HP

Bui

Heavy Knight

600 HP

Light Jett

White Sage

600 HP

AN: So Tenkage is going to help the Players, what a twist, I hope you enjoy the more chapters to come.


	12. The Calm before the storm

AN: Time for the next chapter, enjoy. BTW I was voted best Send in your Own TDI Character Fic, in the Fanfiction Awards fanfiction. Thank you everyone who voted for my fic.

Bren: Last time on Total Cyber Island, we had a break from combat and we learned about Jett and Tenkage. After a bit Tenkage agreed to help us beat the evil Jett by finding his Light side. So will the plan work? Find out tonight on TOTAL CYBER ISLAND.

Theme Song Plays

Opens to Bren and Tenkage doing a little sword practice against each other, with everyone else watching

Marion is playing a tune to inspire battle

Marion: Such a great day to watch a great battle

Ben is reading a tome

Ben: I agree, the weather here is perfect

AJ: You realize we are in a computer right?

Ben: I sometimes forget but you have to admit that this would be perfect for vacations

Bren and Tenkage are at a stale mate

Bren: GOD OF WAR

Tenkage: DEMON OF WAR

They both blur and they appear in flashes all over the place

Russell: Hey Sam, how long have they been at it?

Sam: I think an hour

Kari: No one lost any HP yet

Bui: This isn't a Gigas class battle it is a Terra class battle

Kenny: They have to be this strong or else we can't win

It ends with both striking at each other so fast that the energy knocks everyone back

Tenkage: Not bad Bren

Bren: I agree for your moves

Sam: Should we stop them?

AJ: It would be wise not to annoy the guys who could kill us in one blow

Everyone agrees to this

Bren and Tenkage both sheath their swords

Bren: So guys, I been thinking of a plan and I think it might work. Kari, AJ, Kenny.

They all look up

Bren: You guys will find Jett's Light Side, the rest of us…well we are going to be distracting Dark Jett

Russell: Is it just me or are all your plans involving distraction

Tenkage: It's that or knock on the door and asking nicely for it

Russell: good point

Kari: So what about the army?

Bren: I'm afraid we're all that's left

Everyone but Tenkage and Bren gasps

Sam: Ok we are so dead

Ben slams his tome shut

Ben: I'm in, besides

Ben draws his Scythe

Ben: I would like to see how I match up to Jett

Ben Slams the ground and countless Skeletons appear just outside of town

Ben: I can provide an army

Sam holds up his deck

Sam: I can provide tools and spells

Bui: I can provide strength

Marion: I can provide hope

Russell: I can provide a General

Peepers: Peep! Peep Peep!

Russell: You said it

Bren: Are we ready to do this?

Everyone: YEAH!

Bren: So now let's go

They all grab supplies and hop on some chocobos and begin to ride to the fortress, with the skeleton army behind them

Tenkage: Sure know how to inspire them

Bren: What can I say, it is an art

After an hour of hiking they are in a deep forest

Bren: We should camp here and plan some more

Ben: good Idea

The Skeletons go back into the ground to wait for the battle

Marion: so it is basically us against an army

Bui: pretty much

Kenny sets up a camp fire using his power over fire

AJ: any idea where we should look for the light Jett?

Tenkage: If I had to guess it would be in the dungeon

Sam: Why a dungeon?

Tenkage: Because that is where prisoners are in any RPG game

Russell: Makes sense to me

Bren is cooking some meat that they brought

Bren: So anyone have any regrets?

Sam: none, I had a fun time

Kari: I feel great since I came here, I'm sure Mom and Dad will be happy too

Russell: Hey I lasted this long, if I go out tomorrow then hey, I'm happy

Tenkage:…none

Ben: No me

Bui: I wonder how Isobel and Hao are doing.

Bren: Yeah….I think by now they would be out of steak

Camera Moves to outside of the resort town

Harli voice: AHHH WE ARE OUT OF STEAK!!

Shane: AND WE ARE OUT OF CHIPS OH THE HORROR!!

Back in the forest

Ben: Did you hear something?

Tenkage: I don't think so

Kenny is munching on some meat

Kenny: This is good stuff

He swallows

Kenny: Still I hope I can find Jett in time

Bren: That is why I picked AJ and Kari and you for the mission, next to me and Tenkage, you are the strongest veteran, AJ is perfect for stealth and infiltration, and Kari is one of the better new players, no offense to the remaining players

Everyone just shrugs it off and comment on how he is right

Ben: Still-

He takes a bite out of the meat

Ben: I have to wonder how we can beat Jett if we fail

Bren: we won't, because me and Tenkage are going to fight Jett together, and like Hao and Isobel, we have duel styles too, and some moves no one has seen

Kari: Pretty cool

Sam: I agree

Bren draws his sword

Bren: Everyone, I am scared like you, but we won't lose if we give our best

Everyone: Here Here

Bren: Tomorrow will be do or die, I know some of you will be beaten but victory will be ours

Everyone cheers

Bren: So everyone rest up, we have a big day tomorrow

Everyone gets out some sleeping mats and tents and begin to step up

Moves to the Fortress where Jett is looking out the window

Jett: so they think they can beat me… what fools, I control this world MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Jett looks on the ground where an army of formless are waiting

Jett: Soon, all will end

Screen goes blank

Bren

Blade Lord, Host

800 HP

Tenkage

Dark Blade Lord,

500 HP

Matt

Magic Artist

500 HP

Taken out, Reason: Jett beat him

Russell

Chocobo Knight

700 HP

Marnie

Magic Artist

600 HP

Taken out, Reason: Jett beat her

Kaylie

White Mage

500 HP

Taken out, Reason: Jett beat her

Dark Jett

Dark Lord, Dark Villain

1000 HP

Kari

Aura Master

700 HP

Ben

Lich

700 HP

Sam

Summoner

500 HP

Harli

Kunoichi

600 HP

Taken out, Reason: Jett beat her

Marion

Bard

700 HP

Shane

Berserker

500 HP

Taken out, Reason: Got Beaten by Bren

AJ

Kunoichi

600 HP

Hao

Martial Artist

600 HP

Taken out, Reason: Jett beat him

Isobel

Martial Artist

600 HP

Taken out, Reason: Jett Beat Her

Kenny

Nature Shaman

600 HP

Bui

Heavy Knight

600 HP

Light Jett

White Sage

600 HP

AN: yeah I know, Jett has gone nuts, and I know it is a game, but hey he makes a great boss


	13. The Storm, part one

AN: Sorry it took so long, I been on Fallout Fanon Wiki, you know, just being on it, and on YouTube watching Dane Cook. So anyway enjoy this chapter

Bren: Last time on Total Cyber Island, we spent the day preparing for the great, exciting battle against Jett. We were scared and so was I, but I know we will make it, will we? Find out Tonight on TOTAL CYBER ISLAND.

Theme Song Plays

Opens with the Song the Final Countdown Playing

Russell: Hear that music?

Bren: I thought it would word with the theme

AJ: Sure does

They march out and Kenny, Kari, and AJ veer off to head inside the fortress

Bren: Let's do this, formless can't beat us

Everyone: YEAH

They head out with the Skeleton army and the formless army is already in position with Jett leading them

Jett: Well Bren, good to see you made it, I was wondering whether you were coming or not

Bren: Guys, now

Ben: DARK SCYTHE WAVE

He sends a wave of black energy and takes out multiple formless…or so he thinks

Ben: What the?

The dust clears and the formless don't look any different

Bren: How is this possible?

Tenkage: Yeah, formless aren't exactly minion of the year

Jett: Fool, you think I would use them….meet the Soulless

The formless change, to a silvery like creatures with long arms and claws, and their moment is almost graceful (If you played Kingdom Hearts 2, think Nobodies)

Bren: this was not in the plan, guys we may have a problem

Marion: Oh yeah, SOUND WAVE

He strums a note but 5 soulless dodge and they slash him taking his HP to 0

Marion: no…

He disappears

Bren: Didn't think they were so tough

Bui: We better be careful now

Ben: Soldiers of the doomed, fight for us, defeat these foes

The Skeletons charges at the soulless and it is one on one fights between the army

Jett: Now for the heroes

Jett draws Shada and Muramasa and Bren and Tenkage both draw their swords

Jett: Bring it

Bren: Fine, but you asked for it, SWORD DANCE

Bren blurs and it looks like 30 Bren surround Jett

Jett: A sword dance, but not in ritual, impressive, you are moving so fast the after images look like multiple you

Tenkage: Forget about me, SIX DEMON SLASH

Tenkage jumps into the circle and in an instant slashes Jett 6 times instantly

Jett HP 900

Jett: Not bad

Jett swings Shada and Tenkage avoids it

Tenkage: Bren now!

Bren stops running and he gets behind Jett slashing him in the back

Jett HP 850

Jett: Weak

The others are trying hard to take on the soulless but they are having a little trouble

Russell: Darn it, Peepers and Meet are really having a tough time here

Russell HP 340

Bui: I know, this is like when we faced Tenkage

Bui HP 450

Ben: Yeah, these guys are tough

Ben HP 570

Ben slashes one and takes it out

Back with Bren and Tenkage

Jett: Come on, I'm pretty bored right now, can't you give me a good fight?

Bren HP 500 Tenkage HP 450

Tenkage: Got a plan?

Bren: I say we use it

Tenkage: Agreed

Tenkage/ Bren: YIN YANG BLADE DANCE

They both blur and flash and slash at Jett

Jett HP 700

Jett: Not bad, huh?

He looks at his side and Muramasa and Shada are gone

Bren: Looking for these?

They both hold up their swords

Jett: Not bad

He forms a blade out of dark energy

Jett: Bring it

Back with the others

Bui is trying to hold his own against some soulless

Sam: I summon Dark Knight

The Knight in black armor takes out the soulless

Bui: Thanks Sam

Sam: No probl-

His words are cut by a soulless hand in his back and he falls disappearing

Bui: Not good

Ben: Yeah I agree

Russell charges with Peepers but some soulless slash at its legs and it disappears

Russell: PEEPERS!!!

Russell is enraged and he begin to take out soulless with his lance

Bui: Remind me not to get him mad

Ben: Will do

Back with Tenkage and Bren

They are at a stalemate

Jett HP 500 Bren HP 340 Tenkage HP 200

Jett: Come on, you can't beat me

A voice like Jett's: I can

Everyone looks up and from the fortress window is the Light Jett with Kari behind him

L Jett: It is over

Dark Jett's eyes widen

D Jett: NO WAY!!

Kari and L Jett jump down and land in the mass of soulless

Kari: ROTATION

She spins and her aura sends soulless flying

L Jett: Dark Soul, you will never harm anyone ever again, ANGELIC LIGHT

Dark Jett is engulfed in Light and he cries out in pain

The screen goes blank

Bren

Blade Lord, Host

800 HP

Tenkage

Dark Blade Lord

500 HP

Matt

Magic Artist

500 HP

Taken out, Reason: Jett beat him

Russell

Chocobo Knight

700 HP

Marnie

Magic Artist

600 HP

Taken out, Reason: Jett beat her

Kaylie

White Mage

500 HP

Taken out, Reason: Jett beat her

Dark Jett

Dark Lord, Dark Villain

1000 HP

Kari

Aura Master

700 HP

Ben

Lich

700 HP

Sam

Summoner

500 HP

Taken out, Reason: Soulless back stabbed him

Harli

Kunoichi

600 HP

Taken out, Reason: Jett beat her

Marion

Bard

700 HP

Taken out, Reason: Soulless beat him

Shane

Berserker

500 HP

Taken out, Reason: Got Beaten by Bren

AJ

Kunoichi

600 HP

Status unknown

Hao

Martial Artist

600 HP

Taken out, Reason: Jett beat him

Isobel

Martial Artist

600 HP

Taken out, Reason: Jett Beat Her

Kenny

Nature Shaman

600 HP

Status unknown

Bui

Heavy Knight

600 HP

Light Jett

White Sage

600 HP

AN: Sorry if it seems a little short, but I have to also do what happened with the infiltration team, so stay tuned for it.


	14. The Storm, Part two

AN: Alright I'm sorry for taking so long, I been on Fallout Fanon wiki (look me up, my user is brengarrett) and just having fun, so sorry for the delay enjoy

Opens to an Hour before the events and Kenny, Kari, and AJ are running up the fortress stairs

Kari: Infiltration successful

AJ: We are not out of woods yet, look

She points into the hall that they are about to go in and they see spikes coming out of the walls in and out in a pattern

Kenny: Great we walked right into a platformer game

AJ looks into the hall and studies the pattern of the spikes coming in and out

AJ: I think I can make it the lever in the back, so stand back

She begins the run through the spikes and with expert moves she dodges them with ease until the end where she is scraped by a spike

AJ HP 590

AJ: owww….

She makes it to the end and pulls the lever and the spikes stop coming out of the walls

AJ: Ok let's go

They begin to run into the lower levels and soon are in a huge stone hall

Kari: Someone is here….he is in the walls…LOOK OUT

After she cries out a big stone turtle like creature with a human face appears from the stone ceiling, his tail is like an Onyx tail only smaller and it has a spiked end

Creature in a deep voice: My name is Brock, and master Jett doesn't like visitors

Kenny: Oh yeah-

Kari: His tail look it is going into the floor

Everyone looks surprised and then AJ barely dodges the tail coming out from behind her

Brock: This is my turf; I can move my body through stone, like this

His whole body moves into the stone floor

Kenny: This is bad, we won't be able to counter his attacks, just dodge

Kari: I agree….

AJ begins to clutch her chest as her HP drops

AJ HP 450

Kenny: AJ what is wrong?

AJ: The spikes…after I got hit by one…I been feeling weak

Brock's voice: got hit by the spike, how pathetic, the spikes have a poison that will kill you, too bad, but I'm feeling a little merciful, so I will kill you first

AJ is attacks from above from a jumping Brock and she loses some HP

AJ HP 200

Then Brock melds into the floor again

Kenny: How do we beat him?

AJ: I can get him…

She closes her eyes

Brock's voice: don't want to see the reaper huh? Well die then

AJ: LIGHTNING STYLE DRAGON OF THUNDER

She sends a wave of lightning into the floor and moments later Brock falls from the ceiling to the floor

Brock: but how?

AJ weakly: I used…my lightning to shock the entire area….found you….uhhhh

She falls to the ground and disappears because of the poison

Kari: My turn, AURA ARROW

She sends parts of her Aura at Brock In the forms of arrows and he disappears into a puddle of silver

Kenny: great job Kari, now let's go

They continue on the trek and soon they make it into another big hall but this is more like a Castle Great Hall

Kenny: what is it with bosses and big halls?

Kari: It is what is done

A Dracula like Voice: Ahhh yes, very good

They look up and they see a man in a cape, along with some 8th century garb, up on the ceiling

Man: My name is Vlad

He jumps down

Vlad: a pleasure to meet you

He kisses Kari's hand surprising both of them

Vlad: I hope Brock didn't make things too hard for you, but like him I can't let you pass

Kenny creates a blade from his power over metal

Kenny: You and what army?

Vlad smiles a toothy grin and some spikes come out of the ground and impales Kenny's back

Kenny HP 300

Vlad: These Spikes halve your HP; you can run if you like?

Kari's answer is an aura enhanced punch to his face which sends him flying into a wall

Vlad: Not a bad punch…too bad you won't leave this place

Kari: I-

Kenny: Kari run ahead, I can handle him

Kari: Right

She runs ahead and heads out the doors

Vlad: oh well, at least you will make a little fun for me

He slams the ground and spikes come out in a line towards Kenny and when they reach him and creates a cloud of dust Vlad is happy

Vlad: That was fun

Kenny's voice: I guess

Vlad: Huh!?

The dust clears and Kenny is on a platform made of Earth

Kenny: Bren was tougher then this, can't believe I was surprised by your attack, now let me show you some of my moves

Kenny slams the group and vines come out of the group and grab Vlad's legs

Vlad: Well well well, not a bad move, too back I never liked plants

He draws a sword and cuts up the vines

Vlad: You need to do better if you want to beat me, IMPALER PRINCE!!

His fingers grow into long spikes and he lances Kenny and slams him into a wall

Kenny HP 20

Kenny is unable to get himself free and Vlad puts his sword to Kenny's neck

Vlad: Any last words?

Kenny: this…may Kari make it to the dungeon

Kenny forms is Aura into fire and he explodes with Vlad in a cloud of flame engulfing them both and both are taken out

The Dungeon with Kari

Kari: Ok let's see…bingo

She sees the Light Jett sleeping and she takes off the seal and he wakes up

L. Jett: Well what a surprise, someone who doesn't want to hurt me

Kari: I'm here to get you out, come on

She opens the gate and when he steps out 3 Soulless walk in

Kari: What are those?

L. Jett: soulless, stronger and smarter then formless, we have to go

L. Jett looks outside and hears Dark Jett saying that no one can beat him

L. Jett: I can

L. Jett: it is over

D. Jett: No way

Kari and L. Jett blast a hole in the wall and jump down and land in the mass of soulless

Kari: ROTATION

She spins and her aura sends soulless flying

L Jett: Dark Soul, you will never harm anyone ever again, ANGELIC LIGHT

Dark Jett is engulfed in Light and he cries out in pain

The Screen Goes Blank

Bren

Blade Lord, Host

800 HP

Tenkage

Dark Blade Lord

500 HP

Matt

Magic Artist

500 HP

Taken out, Reason: Jett beat him

Russell

Chocobo Knight

700 HP

Marnie

Magic Artist

600 HP

Taken out, Reason: Jett beat her

Kaylie

White Mage

500 HP

Taken out, Reason: Jett beat her

Dark Jett

Dark Lord, Dark Villain

1000 HP

Kari

Aura Master

700 HP

Ben

Lich

700 HP

Sam

Summoner

500 HP

Taken out, Reason: Soulless back stabbed him

Harli

Kunoichi

600 HP

Taken out, Reason: Jett beat her

Marion

Bard

700 HP

Taken out, Reason: Soulless beat him

Shane

Berserker

500 HP

Taken out, Reason: Got Beaten by Bren

AJ

Kunoichi

600 HP

Taken out, Reason: poison beat her

Hao

Martial Artist

600 HP

Taken out, Reason: Jett beat him

Isobel

Martial Artist

600 HP

Taken out, Reason: Jett Beat Her

Kenny

Nature Shaman

600 HP

Taken out, Reason: used an attack to beat someone but in the process took himself out

Bui

Heavy Knight

600 HP

Light Jett

White Sage

600 HP

AN: Well I hope you enjoyed that, and like I said sorry for the wait


	15. The Storm, Part 3

AN: Once again sorry for the Delay, I have been on Fallout Fanon Wiki, Role-playing and such, so I haven't found time to update, so I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Opens to the Nice looking resort town where we see Matt sitting on a patio chair

Matt: Last time on the last 2 episodes of this 3 part chapter, our players had to face off against Jett, Bren and his crew had to play the distraction to face Jett's troops while Kenny and his team had to rescue the good Jett from a prison where they faced 2 mid-bosses. So who will win….of course it will be Bren or it wouldn't be a good fanfiction.

Marlie: What are you talking about?

Matt: Never mind, so find out and more tonight on TOTAL CYBER ISLAND.

The Theme song plays and it opens to L. Jett sending the Attack at D. Jett engulfing him in Light

Everyone Cheers

Russell: We did it

Ben: Oh yeah

Bren: It is finally over

D. Jett's Voice: Oh really?

They look and they see D. Jett standing up and he looks mad

D. Jett HP 250

D. Jett: You really think you can beat me….no I'm the shadow of Jett, where there is light there will always be the dark Shadow

Tenkage: Yeah but Shadow isn't always Evil, darkness can be good

Bren: Yeah, and now I think it is time for out last move

Bren and Tenkage both draw their swords

D. Jett: Oh really…VLAD, BROCK RETURN TO ME

2 puddles of Silver come out of the ground and they form into the shapes of Vlad and Brock

Bren: Soulless

Kari: So that's what it is

Vlad cracks his neck

Vlad: Time to take you down, IMPALEING DOOM

Spikes come out of the ground and they get behind Russell and lance his back

Russell HP 350

D. Jett jump up and creates a pillar of shadow to take him to the top of the fortress then Bren, Tenkage, and L. Jett follow him with a pillar of light leaving Russell, Kari, Ben, and Bui to take on the 2 mid-bosses

Russell holds his lance and twirls it

Russell: This is for Peepers, SOUL OF THE RIDER!

He moves so fast and with such force that it impales Vlad and he skewers him to a wall and turns to leave him

Vlad: Not bad, but you fell into my trap, SOUL IMPALEMENT

Black razor wire like string comes out of his cape and hits Russell before he could react

Russell: Darn it…oh well I played well

He disappears and so does Vlad

Brock creates a stone Blade and begins to trade blows with Bui

Brock: Not bad, too bad you will die like that fool Hao, that's right my master Told me about him and how he is weak

Bui: He has the strength to lose for someone he loves, you are the fool

They begin to strike each other with speed and style that it isn't even funny

Ben: You following any of this?

Kari: No, they are 2 strong people

Brock's tail melds into the ground without Bui seeing it

Kari: BUI LOOK OUT!!

Bui: Huh?

It is too late the tail hit him in the back and does a critical and he disappears

Ben: Oh it is on, DARK SCYTHE WAVE

He swings his scythe and it cuts Brock in half

Kari: Not bad

Brock disappears

Kari: Looks like we are the last 2 here

Ben: Yeah

Up on top of the fortress

Bren: it is over, we won, you lost your army, your light side is free, face it, it is the end

D. Jett just begins to laugh evil like

D. Jett: Really, Shadow will always win, never forget that, Tenkage why don't show them your power of darkness, face it you are evil just like me

Tenkage: Wrong, fraid I rather pass, SHADOW DESTRUCTION

Bren: LIGHT DESTRUCTION

They both send waves of black and white energy at D. Jett taking his HP down to 1

D. Jett HP 1

D. Jett: NO IMPOSIBLE!? I CAN'T LOSE!!

L. Jett: You lost…SEALING ART, HEAVEN'S JUDGEMENT

A Pentagram is under D. Jett and a circle forms around it and white rope grabs D. Jett by his arms and legs and begin to pull him in

D. Jett: Just you wait, I will win, you will die, I will be Free, REMEMBER THIS!!!

He is pulled down and it turns into a small Crystal of Black mineral

Bren: It is finally over

Tenkage: I agree, wait remember when you beat me?

Bren: Uh oh

The fortress begins to crack and crumble

Jett grabs the crystal

Jett: Does it always do this?

Bren: Pretty much

The fortress falls and they don't get off in time

Kari: did you see them get off on anything?

Ben: No

Kari: Uh oh

The 2 begin to dig them out (if by dig you mean watch as some skeleton drones do the hard work with lousy pay and no health benefits) then they get the 3 out alright

Bren: Ok so who is left?

Kari: Just me and Ben, and Jett of course

Jett: Sorry but I'm taking my name out of the list, I caused too much trouble so I should be this far

Bren: That is alright

Tenkage: So I guess it is time for the finals

Bren: Not yet, we need to rest then do a flashback episode

Everyone looks at him glaring

Bren: Ok I'm kidding, we don't need a flashback episode, Naruto can have them (Matt voice quickly with words on the bottom of the screen: Doesn't own Naruto, and why the heck does Bren make me do this job, it was funny only once when I broke the fourth wall, sheese)

Bren: Anyway let's warp back to our Tavern and rest up tomorrow will be the finals

They all warp and the Screen goes blank.

Bren

Blade Lord, Host

800 HP

Tenkage

Dark Blade Lord

500 HP

Matt

Magic Artist

500 HP

Taken out, Reason: Jett beat him

Russell

Chocobo Knight

700 HP

Taken out, Reason: Vlad took him out with a final attack

Marnie

Magic Artist

600 HP

Taken out, Reason: Jett beat her

Kaylie

White Mage

500 HP

Taken out, Reason: Jett beat her

Dark Jett

Dark Lord, Dark Villain

1000 HP

Taken out, Reason: Sealed by Light Jett

Kari

Aura Master

700 HP

Ben

Lich

700 HP

Sam

Summoner

500 HP

Taken out, Reason: Soulless back stabbed him

Harli

Kunoichi

600 HP

Taken out, Reason: Jett beat her

Marion

Bard

700 HP

Taken out, Reason: Soulless beat him

Shane

Berserker

500 HP

Taken out, Reason: Got Beaten by Bren

AJ

Kunoichi

600 HP

Taken out, Reason: poison beat her

Hao

Martial Artist

600 HP

Taken out, Reason: Jett beat him

Isobel

Martial Artist

600 HP

Taken out, Reason: Jett Beat Her

Kenny

Nature Shaman

600 HP

Taken out, Reason: used an attack to beat Vlad but in the process took himself out

Bui

Heavy Knight

600 HP

Taken out, Reason: surprise attack by Brock

Light Jett

White Sage

600 HP

Taken out, Reason: Decided not to continue

AN: Alright, now to say sorry to Russell, dude I made you go far but I didn't want you to win, you were an important character, in fact everyone was, now then about Vlad and Brock, I based him off Genbu from Yu Yu Hakusho and Brock sounded like rock, as for Vlad, he was based off Vlad the impaler hence the attacks.


	16. The Final Match, Kari VS Ben

AN: Time for the last chapter

Bren: Last time on Total Cyber Island, our players finally took down the darkness in Jett's soul, and boy it was tough to win, The light side used a spell to seal him away and we finally have our 2 finalists and they are Ben and Kari, so who will final the finals and the 1 million dollars, all this and more on TOTAL CYBER ISLAND.

Theme Song Plays

Opens to Bren, Tenkage, Jett, Kari, and Ben in the Tavern all drinking some Root Beer

Bren: Guys, it is time for the Finals and I assume you know what the final the challenge will be

Ben: Me Vs Kari

Kari: Yeah

Bren: Correct, it will be who ever can beat the other

Tenkage: This will be an awesome show

Jett nods and smiles

Bren: But first we need a change of location

He snaps his fingers and they all warp to a huge Coliseum stands

Bren: Welcome to the Coliseum of Kratos

Ben: Ahh the Greek Word for Strength as well as the main character in God of War

Bren: Impressive, you are very intelligent

Ben: I read a lot of books

Kari: So when will he others arrive

Bren: Right about-

Everyone warps to the stands

Bren: Now

Hao: I never get tired of this

Shane: I can

Isobel conks him on the head

Shane: WHY YOU

Hao sends Shane flying across the stands with a strong punch

Bren: Remind me not to get either of them mad

Tenkage: Agreed

Kenny: Can't wait to see this fight

Marion: Poets will sing of this fight for ages

Bren warps Kari and Ben to the arena floor and they prepare themselves

Bren: Kari, Ben you 2 have proved to us your worth, now lets see which one of you is better, now then LETS GET READY TO RUMBLE

Harli: This will be so cool

Ben: Warriors of the past give me strength, SKULL ARMOR

Bones from the ground engulf him and create an armor for him and he arms his scythe

Kari: Now this will be interesting

Kari charges at him and they begin to trade blows, Ben with his Scythe and Kari using aura packed fists

Kari HP 640 Ben HP 600

Ben: You're pretty good, but now it's time to get serious

Ben swings his Scythe and sends Kari Flying into the wall

Kari HP 590

Kari: Owww, you hit pretty hard, well guess I should also quit screwing around

Ben: Arise soldiers of the arena defeat my foe

Skeletons in full gladiator armor rise

Bren: Where does he get those?

Matt: You don't even know and you made this story?

AJ: What are you talking about?

Matt: Never mind

Kari is surrounded by the undead gladiators but then she engulfs herself in a cocoon of aura then spins

Kari: ROTATION!

She spins and the aura completely destroys the skeletons

Ben: Yikes

Kari: Come on is that all?

Ben: DARK SCYTHE WAVE

He sends black waves of energy from his scythe at Kari who just uses her aura to form a shield

Ben: This is great, how am I gonna beat her?

Kari: You don't

She runs to him and sends an open palm of aura into him and he falls to the ground

Ben HP 400

Bren: This is quite a fight

Tenkage: Kari's aura is deadly and Ben has the ability to summon allies to compensate the lack of power

Matt: So Bren who did you write to win?

Bren just knocks him over the head with his sheathed sword

Matt HP 450

Matt: Oww

Kari is about to send a full blast of aura at Ben but then she notices a bone arm grabbing her leg form the ground

Kari: Uh oh

The arm pulls her into the ground and Ben jumps back

Ben: Grave Creator, good move to hold you down

Kari is up to her head and then Ben begins to send dark scythe waves hat her head taking her HP down pretty low

Kari HP 100

Ben: Sorry but I win this fight, it was a lot of fun though

Kari: It was, but sorry but you fell into my trap

Ben: Huh?

His answer is a blast of aura coming from beneath him sending him flying skywards giving Kari time to get out

Kari: my aura flowed under ground beneath you, sorry but I'm not so easy to take down

Ben falls to the ground and takes some damage

Ben HP 100

Ben: looks like it is the end of this fight, next move should be our last

Kari creates an aura blade and she holds it ready to fight

Ben engulfs his scythe with dark energy

Bren: Looks like this is the last strike

Russell: I know, this is gonna be big

The 2 run then jump at each other and in a flash they land at opposite ends and have their backs to each other

Bren: Hmmm so that's how it was

Jett: So you saw it too, they moved so fast few of us couldn't follow it

Russell: So who won?

The Answer is Kari looking like she is about to fall but then Ben clutches his chest and collapsed

Kari HP 10 Ben HP 0

Bren: The match is over, Kari won

Russell: but how

Bren: When the flash happened I saw the attacks, Ben hit Kari in the side with his blade and Kari did the same but what Kari also did was create a second blade and hit him with it, that move is watch got her the victory

Russell: Wow, and all in one flash

Bren: I know

Bren gets up and announces that Kari is the Winner of Total Cyber Island

Opens to the Tavern where everyone is drinking some Root Beer and having a good time

Ben is grinning next to Kari

Ben: Bren told me what happened, good move Kari

Kari: Heh, it came naturally

Ben: Next time, I won't fall for that trick

Russell: So what will do with the money Kari?

Kari: Well I don't know, maybe donate it to some organization for kids with Depression, I think it would work, I don't need the money, all my parents wanted was for me to be happy

Bren: They will be but before we leave this world I say we take a photo to remember the fun we had

A Familiar Voice: On it

They turn to see the Black Mage Chase with his Camera smiling

Chase: Bren got me to take the photo, so everyone get together and lets smile

They all do and everyone does a great photo

Chase: Great photo guys, well anyway I better go

He warps away

Russell: Hey Bren what are you going to do with Tenkage anyway?

Tenkage: We been talking and we decided that I would stay here, and play Co-Host for the newer seasons

Shane: Weak dude

Tenkage draws Shada and in a flash beats the snot out of Shane and he disappears to real life

After this, everyone warp away to the real world and the Scene moves to a Temple that has the Black Crystal Sealed, but before the screen goes blank a shadow comes out

Shadow: I will be free….he will not leave me here, I will return

Screen goes blank

Bren

Blade Lord, Host

800 HP

Tenkage

Dark Blade Lord

500 HP

Matt

Magic Artist

500 HP

Taken out, Reason: Jett beat him

Russell

Chocobo Knight

700 HP

Taken out, Reason: Vlad took him out with a final attack

Marnie

Magic Artist

600 HP

Taken out, Reason: Jett beat her

Kaylie

White Mage

500 HP

Taken out, Reason: Jett beat her

Dark Jett

Dark Lord, Dark Villain

1000 HP

Taken out, Reason: Sealed by Light Jett

Kari

Aura Master

700 HP

Winner of Total Cyber Island

Ben

Lich

700 HP

Taken out, Reason: Kari beat him

Sam

Summoner

500 HP

Taken out, Reason: Soulless back stabbed him

Harli

Kunoichi

600 HP

Taken out, Reason: Jett beat her

Marion

Bard

700 HP

Taken out, Reason: Soulless beat him

Shane

Berserker

500 HP

Taken out, Reason: Got Beaten by Bren

AJ

Kunoichi

600 HP

Taken out, Reason: poison beat her

Hao

Martial Artist

600 HP

Taken out, Reason: Jett beat him

Isobel

Martial Artist

600 HP

Taken out, Reason: Jett Beat Her

Kenny

Nature Shaman

600 HP

Taken out, Reason: used an attack to beat Vlad but in the process took himself out

Bui

Heavy Knight

600 HP

Taken out, Reason: surprise attack by Brock

Light Jett

White Sage

600 HP

Taken out, Reason: Decided not to continue

AN: Everyone thanks for following another one of my stories, as I sit at the laptop we have, listening to the Scatman (by Scatman John) I just feel proud to do this work to make other happy. So Stay Tuned for more work from your truly.

Bren 3-15-2009


End file.
